L'homme de sa vie
by ton-pire-cauchemard
Summary: Après la mort de ses parents, et la chute de Voldemort, Lavande c'est reconstruit une vie. Elle a même eu un fils, Gary, mais le père se fait encore attendre. Qu'importe, son fils, c'est l'homme de sa vie!
1. Le retour d'un fils

**L'homme de sa vie**

Bonsoir a tous! Cette histoire a pour personnages principaux **Lavande Brown**, et son fils, **Gary**. J'essaie de me situer au plus près des détails que JKR a développer pour le futur de ses personnages.

L'histoire se déroule durant l'été qui précède l'entrée d'Albus et Rose a Poudlard. (Epilogue des sept tomes). Je remercie **Alixe**, qui m'a autorisée a utiliser quelques dates de ses fanfictions, excellentes, d'ailleurs! (Les survivants, Les bâtisseurs, Les réformateurs). Elles apparaitrons par la suite, dans l'histoire. Enfin, il est _fort_ probable que vous trouviez des fautes, notamment de conjugaison, dans ce chapitre, voir peut être les suivants. _Je m'en excuse_, j'essaie de me relire du mieux que je peut, et je n'ai pas encore trouver de correcteur/rice. Si ca vous branche, n'hésitez pas a m'envoyer un message...

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce merveilleux univers Harry Potter appartient a JKR. Sauf Gary, qui est un personnage de mon invention. Mais si vous êtes sages, je vous le prêterais... Hehe.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Le retour du fils.**

Lavande jeta un coup d'oeil a sa montre et accéléra le pas. Elle allait être en retard! La foule était dense, a King's cross, et elle essayait désespérément de se frayer un chemin. Enfin, elle accéda a la barrière, et déboucha sur le quai 9 3/4. Ici aussi, il y avait du monde. Une foule de parents qui avaient hâte de revoir leurs enfants!

-Eh Lavande! Ouhouh, par ici!

Ginny lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Lavande se dirigea vers elle et la salua.

-Harry n'est pas là?

-Il n'est pas encore en vacances: ils ont du travail chez les aurors! Albus, viens là!

Le deuxième fils Potter s'était éloigné. Il revint près de sa mère et adressa un sourire à Lavande.

-Bonjour, Lavande!

-Salut, Albus. Alors, hâte d'être à Poudlard en Septembre?

-Moi aussi je veux aller à Poudlard! Geignit Lily, accrochée à la main de sa mère. Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

-Lily ne veut pas être séparée de son deuxième frère. Moi, ça ne me dérange pas, je serais plus tranquille à la maison, ajoutât-elle en souriant.

-C'est vrai qu'un peu de calme fait du bien! Papa va être très content d'être débarrassé de toi, fit George, qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre, à sa fille.

-Maman a dit qu'elle préférerait se débarrasser de toi! Répliqua Roxanne, l'air digne.

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Fleur et Bill. Tous venaient chercher leurs enfants. Enfin, le Poudlard express entra en gare, rutilant sous le soleil, laissant échapper de grands panaches de fumée. Les parents se pressèrent sur le bord du quai, ayant hâte de retrouver leur progéniture. Lavande se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, elle n'était pas assez haute, malgré ses hauts talons, pour voir au dessus de la foule. Enfin, un jeune homme apparut. Il était grand, et bien bâti, avec de solides épaules. Ses yeux clairs se démarquaient sur son visage clair, et ses cheveux effleuraient ses épaules. Il lui souri et Lavanda se sentit fondre. Toujours sur la pointe des pieds, elle le serra dans ses bras, et son fils répondit à son étreinte. Puis elle recula et le contempla.

-Va falloir rafraîchir ta coupe de cheveux!

Il eut un petit sourire

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquer, maman...

-Hey Gary, tu gênes! Fit Victoire Weasley, avant de le contourner pour embrasser sa mère et son petit frère. La famille Weasley prenait à elle seule une bonne partie du quai, mais Gary se contenta de sourire.

-J'organise un repas, Dimanche prochain, fit Ginny en s'éloignant avec ses enfants. Je compte sur toi!

-D'accord!

-On y va? Fit Gary. J'aimerais éviter Daniela...

-Ce n'est pas ta petite amie? Demanda Lavande en plissant le nez.

-Hum... C'était...

Lavanda gloussa et ils s'empressèrent de sortir de la gare. Ils allèrent jusqu'au chaudron baveur et passèrent sur le chemin de traverse, ou Lavande tenait une boutique. Elle régla quelques détails avec Betty, son employée, pendant que Gary flânait un peu dans les rues. Il revint avec un grand sourire.

-Il y a un nouveau Nimbus qui est sortit!

Il prit un air de chien battu.

-Je pourrais l'avoir, pour mon anniversaire? C'est bientôt... Et un batteur hors pair comme moi a besoin d'un bon balai! Ajoutât il en plaisantant.

Bientôt, en effet, songea Lavande avec nostalgie. Mi-août, son fils aurait 17 ans... La majorité. Puis, enfin, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

-On mange quoi se soir?

-Tu est un ventre, soupira sa mère. Je t'ai préparé un gratin de pâtes...

-Comme j'aime?

-Comme tu aimes, fit Lavande en réchauffant le plat d'un coup de baguette.

Ils dînèrent tranquillement, et Gary monta se coucher tôt, fatigué par le voyage. Lavande, elle, s'installa dans le salon avec un livre, mais bientôt, ses pensées divaguèrent.

La guerre était finie depuis un an et demi quand elle c'était aperçue de sa grossesse. Son père, sorcier né moldu, avait refuser de se rendre au ministère. On envoya quelques raffleurs l'arrêter et sa mère, qui s'interposa, fut tuée durant l'arrestation; alors que Lavande était a Poudlard. Envoyé à Azkaban, son père anéanti par le chagrin ne tarda pas à mourir, quelques semaines avant la bataille. Lavande ne fut mise au courant de son décés qu'après la mort de Voldemort. Elle resta seule dans sa maison d'enfance, ne pouvant se résoudre à la vendre.  
Mais la vie continuait et elle sortait beaucoup, à moitié à cause de son esprit écervelé, à moitié pour se distraire de son double deuil. Rapidement, elle avait trouvé un job d'apprentie couturière chez madame Guipure, qui lui permettait de vivre tranquillement.

Elle était jeune, un peu insouciante et après tant de malheurs, elle voulait profiter de la vie. Un après-midi de Janvier, suite a un malaise dans l'arrière boutique, elle était allée consulter un médicomage a St-Mangouste. Les jours suivants, elle passa de nombreuses heures dans la cuisine des Patil, les yeux rougis, avec l'envie de se noyer dans sa tasse de thé. Madame Patil essayait de la réconforter avec des cookies, et monsieur Patil lui garantissait que la porte de sa maison lui serait toujours ouverte, mais cela ne l'aidait pas concrètement. Timidement, Padma avait suggéré l'avortement moldu, mais à presque trois mois de grossesse, ce n'était plus légal, et de toute façon, Lavande n'en avait pas envie. Madame Guipure refusa de la garder dans son état: elle ne pouvait pas lui payer des congés maternité, pas avec l'état dans lequel étaient ses finances après la guerre.

Alors Lavande avait vendu l'ancien lit de ses parents et avait mit son ancien berceau, remonté de la cave, à la place. Elle était rentrée dans toutes les boutiques du chemin de traverse pour trouver un emploi, mais tous lui firent la même réponse que son ancienne employeuse. Ron Weasley, qui aidait a présent son frère, l'avait d'abord regardée, gêné, puis avait installé un gros fauteuil derrière la caisse. Encaisser les articles ne ramenait pas autant d'argent qu'il lui en fallait, mais elle travaillait assise, et les Weasley l'entouraient de leurs attentions. Cefut même George, qui continuait à passer la voir tout les jours quand elle avait dut arrêter de travailler les deux derniers mois, qui l'accompagna a Sainte-Mangouste.

Elle ne l'aima pas immédiatement, même si il était le plus beau bébé qu'elle avait jamais vu. Elle était bouleversée, éclatant en sanglots quand son fils pleurait et avait des allures de zombie. Puis au fur et à mesure des semaines, épaulée par une Molly qui avait déjà élevé sept enfants et qui ne demandait qu'à recommencer, Lavande apprit à être mère. Elle devint experte pour les sorts d'imperméabilisation des robes face au vomi, la préparation du biberon à la baguette sans quitter des yeux Gary dans son bain, et le sauvetage in extremis du vase malencontreusement poussé. L'argent qu'avaient laissé ses parents ne durerait pas éternellement, elle travaillait chez elle, effectuant des petits travaux de couture. Ses doigts, et surtout sa baguette, de fée, lui amenèrent rapidement des hordes de hibou transportant des robes; son talent étant largement vanté par le biais de ses amis et de l'incontournable famille Weasley.

Elle crut mourir quand Gary partit à Poudlard. Son unique préoccupation au monde depuis plus de dix ans s'envolait. Encouragée par des amies enthousiastes, et une Molly toujours plus solidaire, elle loua un local sur le chemin de traverse, et ouvrit sa boutique. On compensa ses finances rendues bancales, par les frais de fournitures scolaires et ceux de son projet, en l'invitant à manger chaque soir de la semaine. Lundi, Molly Weasley la serrait dans ses bras. Mardi, Dean et Parvati Thomas-Patil l'acceuillaient dans leur maison encore envahie de cartons. Mercredi, elle discutait des nouveaux articles de Padma parus dans la gazette du sorcier. Jeudi, c'était l'odeur de brûlé des plats d'Hermione et le sourire crispé de Ron. Vendredi, elle regardait Harry se faire recouvrir de purée de carottes par ses enfants. Samedi, George passait toujours la chercher pour lui montrer les nouvelles farces qu'il avait inventé, et qui, disséminées dans la maison, faisaient hurler Angelina. Le Dimanche, enfin, elle échappait à la horde pressante de ses amis si généreux mais un peu envahissants, pour se reposer.

En plus de devenir une mère admirable, Lavande révolutionna l'Angleterre sorcière, à sa façon. La première année d'ouverture de sa boutique, elle se contenta de raccourcir les robes au mollet et d'élargir les cols. La seconde, elle fit une superbe collection d'été a manches courtes. La troisième, on cassa sa vitrine en découvrant l'existence des décolletés. Grâce aux origines de son père, Lavande avait toujours côtoyé le monde moldu, et en adorait la mode. Elle étouffait sous les robes sorcières. Conseillée par la sage Hermione, qui elle aussi préférait les coupes moldues, elle avançait pas a pas. Son style provoqua quelques réactions musclées dans la société sorciére, d'où la vitrine cassée, mais dans l'ensemble, ses robes furent vite adoptées. Le fait qu'une ancienne harpie, Ginny Potter, rentre souvent dans sa boutique pour en ressortir toujours plus élégante, y était peut être pour quelque chose. Elle s'attaqua même à la mode masculine, et ce fut un Harry blasé d'être une idole qui popularisa le pantalon et la chemise sous une robe de travail.

Durant ses années, il y eu quand même une question que l'on se murmura, parmi ses amis: qui était le père de Gary?

On ne connaissait pas la date précise du début de sa grossesse, et elle avait eu de nombreux petits amis à cette époque. Sans en être sure, Lavande avait toujours eu un nom en tête: Seamus Finingan. Ils étaient sortis ensembles plusieurs mois, après des semaines de flirt. Mais Seamus, qui avait commencé a travailler dans le milieu du quidditch, obtint le poste d'assistant du directeur de l'équipe de quidditch des Guerriers de Woollongong, qui devait le mener... En Australie. Seamus essaya bien d'argumenter qu'ils pourraient prendre les portoloins internationaux pour se voir le week end, mais Lavande déclara qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Vexé, il ne donna plus de nouvelles, à part à son meilleur ami Dean. Ce fut suite à cette rupture que Lavande enchaîna les conquêtes, mais elle était quasiment sure d'être tombée enceinte quand elle était encore avec Seamus. Mais lui envoyer une lettre, quelques semaines après son départ, pour lui annoncer qu'il allait être père ne lui avait pas parut une bonne idée, surtout qu'elle n'en était pas sure. Elle vécu sa maternité seule.

Gary n'avait pas mal vécu le fait de ne pas avoir de père. "Oncle George", son parrain après qu'il eut accompagné sa mère à St-Mangouste, lui offrait toujours plein de cadeaux, et "Oncle Dean", jouait toujours avec lui, et il lui avait appris à dessiner. Ces deux là avaient servis de père de substitution. A Poudlard, il découvrit que beaucoup d'autres enfants n'avaient pas de père, même s'ils étaient un peu plus âgés que lui: beaucoup étaient morts sous le régime de Voldemort... Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il n'avait pas de père. Lavande ne lui avait pas caché la vérité, elle lui avait expliqué que son père et elle avaient arrêté de s'aimer avant qu'ils ne sachent que Gary allait arriver. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que sa mère ne l'aimait pas pour deux...

Lavande finit par monter se coucher. Elle repensa à une expression qu'une de ses cousines moldue employait tout le temps. C'était quoi, déja? Ah, oui... Elle avait "grave assuré".

* * *

Une review pour encourager l'auteure? =)


	2. Une semaine riche en événements

**L'homme de sa vie**

Bonsoir à tous! Désolée pour l'attente, mais semblait avoir des problèmes techniques, je ne pouvait pas publier. Voici la suite. Je tiens a remercier ceux qui m'ont reviewer: Lupinette des bois, Mikan-no-manjo, et évidemment, Nini et Elisa =)

Vous pouvez remercier cette dernière car elle est devenue ma correctrice. C'est donc elle qui va saigner des yeux en voyant mes fautes, pour vous! *applause*

Une dernière chose: si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, dans l'histoire, n'hésitez pas a me demander des éclaircissements ;)

**Disclaimer**: Tout ce merveilleux univers Harry Potter appartient a JKR. Sauf Gary, qui est un personnage de mon invention. Mais si vous êtes sages, je vous le prêterais... Hehe.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Une semaine riche en événements.**

Cette première semaine de vacances se passa paisiblement. Lavande travaillait la journée et retrouvait son fils le soir. Il passait ses journées à voir ses amis, jouant au quidditch et sortant sur le chemin de traverse. Lavande était un peu débordée a la boutique: les vacances lui amenait la clientèle des jeunes sorcières de Poudlard. En les voyant fascinées par les robes et gloussant sans arrêt, elle avait l'impression de se voir elle même, plus jeune. Elle passa aussi quelques entretiens avec des sorcières qui cherchaient un job d'été: Lavande travaillerais en Juillet pendant que Betty serait en vacances, et elles inverseraient en Août. Mais il fallait un peu de renforts pour aider à tenir la boutique.

Le Samedi fut une journée particulièrement chargée et Lavande fut soulagée de fermer la boutique le soir. Cependant, le Dimanche ne serait pas de tout repos car ils étaient attendus chez les Potter. Elle s'accorda tout de même une grasse matinée: on était Dimanche, que diable! Ce fut Gary qui la réveilla à 11 heures.

-Maman, on doit y être dans une heure...

Vaillamment, elle s'extirpa de son lit et se prépara. Quand elle descendit dans le salon, Gary se détourna de la télé et lui jeta un regard admiratif.

-Wahou! C'est un modèle de ta nouvelle collection?

-Oui, tu aimes?

-Elle est vachement sympa! J'ai trop de la chance!

-De la chance de quoi? Fit elle depuis la cuisine, en emballant le gâteau qu'elle avait préparé.

-D'avoir une mère aussi jolie! Mes copains me le disent tout le temps, ils te trouvent trop belle, par rapport à leurs mères...

Lavande gloussa devant le semi compliment.

-Je suis plus jeune que leurs mères, quand même, ça y joue...

-Sérieusement, tu verrais la mère de Barney! Elle est énorme...

-Gary! Non mais tu t'entends parler? Fit elle en revenant dans le salon. Bon, c'est un peu vrai... Ajoutât elle en grimaçant. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le dire, surtout de cette manière!

Il lui lança un regard railleur et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminée dans l'âtre.

-On y va?

-Après moi, mon chéri.

Ce fut Ginny qui les accueilli dans son salon.

-Oh Lavande, ta robe est superbe! Il faut dire que tu as une si belle silhouette... Ajoutât elle d'un ton envieux.

Celle ci éclata de rire.

-C'est sur que toi, avec ton ventre plat malgré trois grossesses, tu es difforme!

-N'exagérons rien, c'est dut à d'interminables séances d'abdos! Et puis avec la naissance de Lily, j'ai des vergetures, et...

-Je vais aller poser le gâteau dans la cuisine, d'accord? Fit Gary, qui était arrivé dans la cheminée après sa mère.

Ignorant le traumatisme qu'elles causaient au jeune homme, elles se dirigèrent vers le jardin en débattant sur les désastres physiques de l'accouchement.

-Harry, dis moi, tu porte une superbe chemise a manches courtes, légère et très bien coupée, idéale pour le week-end et qui, de plus, est taillée dans un tissu résistant! Fit Lavande en le voyant arriver.

Le survivant fronça les sourcils dans un signe d'incompréhension.

-Peut être, je sais pas, c'est Ginny qui me l'a offerte.

Celle-ci soupira tandis que Lavande riait a nouveau.

-Elle vient de la boutique de Lavande...

-Eh, je suis pas sensé le savoir, tu me l'as pas dit quand tu me l'as offerte!

-C'est marqué "Brown couture", sur l'étiquette...

-Les hommes dignes de ce nom ne lisent pas les étiquettes! Cria Ron, de loin, qui portait un grand chapeau de paille et surveillait une sorte de grilles sur laquelle reposait des grillades.

-Ron s'est mis au barbecue?

-Il a découvert ça chez les parents d'Hermione, et ils n'arrêtent plus, avec Harry... Ça doit faire deux semaines qu'on se nourrit de viande grillée, fit Ginny d'un air blasé.

Gary était revenu de la cuisine et avait été entraîner par James dans une lutte sur balais. Le jeune garçon, légèrement prétentieux, mais attachant, aimait se dire le meilleur ami de Gary. Il ajoutait généralement qu'il aurait préféré avoir Gary pour frère plutôt qu'Albus, mais la vision de sa mère portant la main à sa baguette lui avait fait perdre cette habitude.

Le déjeuner consistait en un pique-nique géant, auquel étaient conviés leurs anciens amis de Poudlard. Luna et son récent époux, Neville et Hannah, Padma, Parvati et Dean, et évidemment, Ron et Hermione.  
Ron fit remarquer que toute leur année de Gryffondor était présente.

-Non, le corrigea Hermione. Il manque Seamus.

-Plus pour longtemps! S'exclama Parvati. Dean ne vous as pas dit? Il en as marre de l'Australie, il rentre à Londres, il aura un poste au ministère.

Lavande se sentit blanchir. Un regard vers Dean la laissa supposer qu'il comptait lui annoncer, mais que Parvati l'avait devancé. Dean était le seul à recevoir encore des lettres de Seamus, et à chaque fois qu'il les évoquait Lavande se crispait. Il avait finit par le remarquer et l'avait questionné sur ce sujet. Celle ci prétendit qu'elle ne se remettait pas de leur rupture si brutale et Dean s'en était contenté. Après tout, à l'époque de leur relation, tout le monde était convaincu que ça aller durer!

Elle retrouva Dean dans la cuisine plus tard, en allant chercher d'autres biéraubeurres.

-Aloooooors... Seamus quitte l'Australie?

-Ouais, il a obtenu un poste au département des jeux et sports magiques.

-Cool.

-Ca va?

Lavande eu un sourire crispé.

-Oui, oui.

Préférant éviter les questions, elle s'empara de deux bouteilles et sortit de la cuisine.

Par Merlin, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Personne ne savait qu'il était peut être le père de son fils, n'est-ce pas? Et puis, justement, il l'était peut être, rien de sur, donc pourquoi s'inquiéter? Sauf s'il croisait Gary, peut être qu'il s'en rendrait compte... Ce serait terrible! Non, allons, pourquoi le croiserait il? Le seul endroit où il pourrait le croiser serait le chemin de traverse et... Merlin, pourquoi ce gosse passait-il tout son temps au chemin de traverse? Bah, après tout, il ne le connaissait pas... Sauf si Dean lui en avait parlé, ce qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de faire, puisqu'il le considèrait comme son fils! Ben tiens, fallait bien que lui retombe dessus... Elle aurait dut s'éloigner de Dean aussi... Et quand elle le reverrait, que se passerait il? Car sans aucun doute, elle le reverrait, Seamus allait fréquenter ses anciens camarades de Poudlard. En même temps, ça ne la dérangerait pas, si il avait toujours ce sourire en coin, se serait un plaisir... Non, non, et non! Elle ne devait pas penser ça, voyons! C'est une histoire fi-nie! Tiens, avait-il changé? Mais non, elle s'en fichait, car elle n'allait pas le fréquenter, si?

-Maman?

Lavande sursauta et se retourna pour faire face a son fils.

-Ca fait cinq minutes que tu te verses un verre, il est plein, maintenant, tu sais...

Lavande contempla le verre qui débordait de biéraubeurre.

-Oh! Oui, tu as raison, mon poussin.

Gary eu un sourire amusé devant la bêtise de sa mère.

-Tu viens? On va manger le dessert.

L'arrivée du dessert avait ramené les enfants près des parents. Il y avait Gary, les trois Potter et ceux d'Hermione et Ron. Il y avait aussi Alexia, la fille de Dean et Padma, mais c'était encore un bébé d'à peine un an, et elle préférait de loin être dans les bras de ses parents. Cela donna lieu à des discussions sur la progéniture, surtout sur Gary et James, qu'on voyait peut car ils étaient à Poudlard.

-Tu as tellement grandis, fit Padma à Gary. Les filles doivent te tourner autour!

-Ca n'arrête pas, on dirait un essaim d'abeilles! Fit James. Même les filles de mon année, ajoutât-il en boudant un peu. C'est depuis qu'il a honteusement quitter Daniela...

-Je l'avais vue en train d'embrasser Andrew Mackenzie! Protesta énergiquement Gary.

-Ouais, et évidemment c'est pas pour ça que t'as "égaré" un cognard dans sa tribune, lors du dernier match?

Ils commencèrent à se chamailler, sous l'oeil amusé des adultes. Lavande se détendit. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Seamus savait la vérité, n'est-ce pas.

* * *

-Il est temps de te marier!

Seamus laissa échapper un soupir. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir dîner chez ses parents?

-Maman, je suis très bien tout seul. Et j'ai été marié!

-Tu parle, a peine deux ans. Incapable de garder une femme!

-Maman, j'avais épousé une épave... Je me demande plutôt pourquoi je l'ai pas fichue dehors plus tôt

-N'empêche qu'il faudrait te remarier...

Mr Finningan lança un regard de compassion a son fils. Sa femme se leva et débarrassa la table d'un coup de baguette, avant d'aller dans la cuisine chercher le dessert.

-Tu ne regrette pas trop d'avoir quitté l'Australie, Fiston? Je sais que tu aimais beaucoup bosser avec les guerriers...

-Non, fit Seamus. C'était génial comme ambiance de travail, on était une grande famille, mais bon, après plus de dix ans de carrière, j'avais les mêmes responsabilités et presque la même paye qu'au début. Quant à bosser à leur ministère... Mon bureau était un cagibi! J'avais envie de retrouver l'Irlande, mon entourage, et d'avoir un meilleur job! Et puis, je pourrais vous voir plus souvent.

- Ca, c'est une bonne chose! Car à part pour Noël, tes vieux parents, tu ne venais pas les voir souvent! Fit Mrs Finningan qui venait de revenir de la cuisine.

Le père et le fils échangèrent un regard blasé, avant d'attaquer leur part de tarte dans un silence de solidarité masculine.

* * *

Lavande passa un Lundi paisible. Il y eu peu de clients et elle consacra son temps à redessiner de nouveaux modèles de robes, dans son bureau.

-Mrs Brown? Votre fils voudrait vous parler, à la cheminée, fit Kim, la nouvelle employée, en entrant dans le bureau.

Lavande se leva et la suivit dans l'arrière boutique, ou la tête de Gary flottait dans l'âtre.

-Maman? Est-ce que Barney et Victoire peuvent dîner à la maison, se soir? demanda t'il, en évoquant ses camarades d'école.

-Bien sur, mais commande des pizzas, j'ai pas fait de courses pour se soir. Disons... Trois grandes?

-Cool! Je peux utiliser le téléphone, alors?

Lavande opina et Gary disparut.

Il était fasciné par les appareils moldus. Son grand-père les avait installé dans sa maison, et Lavande les connaissait bien. Sa famille moldue était très étendue, au contraire de celle de sa mère, et elle connaissait très bien leur monde. Au début, la maison était seulement munie d'une télévision et d'un téléphone. La télévision fut très utile à Lavande pour distraire Gary, il adorait les dessins animés. Quelques années plus tard, à peu près quand Gary eu sept ans, le cousin Harold déménagea et en profita pour acheter des nouveaux appareils électroniques. Les anciens atterrirent chez Lavande, pour le jeune Gary qui était très aimé de sa famille moldue. L'ordinateur révolutionna les finances de Lavande: s'était beaucoup plus simple de calculer ses dépenses avec un tableur informatique, qu'un boulier magique. Quant à la console vidéo, Gary ne la quitta plus. Avec les années, elle avait à son tour acheté des appareils plus modernes, et elle fit même installer une connexion internet. Ce fut possible car la maison était une maison moldue située à la sortie d'un petit bourg villageois, lui même a quelque kilomètres d'une ville plus grande. Gary avait d'ailleurs été à l'école primaire moldue, comme sa mère, et voyait ses cousins moldus chaque été.

En rentrant, elle trouva son fils et ses amis, justement, devant la télé.

-Il fait un temps superbe, vous seriez mieux dehors, fit elle d'un ton amusé: elle avait l'impression d'entendre sa propre mère.

Ils mirent la table dans le jardin, et ils dînèrent joyeusement. Les adolescents étaient de bonne humeur et Lavande passa une soirée un peu nostalgique, en les entendant parler de Poudlard.

Si le Lundi avait été tranquille, le reste de la semaine ne le fut pas du tout. Le Mercredi après-midi, alors qu'elle était dans son bureau, en train de remplir des parchemins de commande de tissu, un échange de voix en colère lui fit lever le nez.

-Que se passe t'il, Kim? Demanda t'elle en sortant du bureau. Ce qu'elle vite la fit hausser les sourcils de stupéfaction.

-Parkinson?

-Ah, enfin! Siffla l'ancienne Serpentard. Ton... Employée m'empêchait de te voir, comme si tu étais occupée... Soi disant qu'il faut prendre rendez-vous!

-C'est bon, Kim, tu peux retourner à la caisse, fit Lavande a l'adresse de la jeune femme. J'étais en effet occupée, et du travail m'attend encore, reprit elle a l'adresse de Pansy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Celle ci se contenta de lui brandir d'un air hautain sa main sous le nez. Au début, Lavande ne compris pas, mais en louchant, elle aperçu une bague rutilante, avec un gros diamant, mais plutôt moche.

-Félicitations, fit Lavande en écartant sa main de sous son nez. Mais en quoi ça me concerne?

-Il n'y aucun endroit pour discuter tranquillement en étant assise, ici? Fit Pansy d'un air exaspéré.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lavande lui fit signe de la suivre dans son bureau, où elle débarrassa une chaise de parchemins et lui désigna, avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Pansy s'installa d'un air pincé.

-Une robe.

-J'en ai dans la boutique.

-Brown, tu le fais exprès?

-J'oserais pas. Explique moi.

-Je vais me marier. Avec Marcus Flint. Evidemment, se sera une grande cérémonie, et j'ai besoin d'une robe à la hauteur de l'événement.

-Et que puis-je pour toi?

-Me dessiner une robe.

-Je fais dans le prêt-a-porter.

-Arrète, tu vas pas cracher sur un beau tas de gallions. Et ça te fera de la pub chez les sorciers de la haute encore réticents...

Cet argument réveilla l'intérêt de Lavande. Il était vrai que certains sorciers qui se disaient conservateurs, quoique sans apologie du sang pur, étaient ses farouches opposants. Sa vitrine en avait fait les frais. Dessiner une robe pour Parkinson signifiait s'infiltrer dans leurs rangs. Oh, bien sur, ça ne lui ramènerait pas beaucoup de chiffre d'affaires en plus, mais c'était un peu un défi.

-Je vais réfléchir un peu. Je te répond rapidement, ajoutât elle en voyant Pansy ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

-D'accord, capitula t'elle. Mais répond vite, la cérémonie aura lieu fin août.

Lavande la raccompagna à la porte de la boutique.

-Une question: pourquoi moi?

Pansy lui jeta un regard blasé.

-Madame Guipure ne dessine pas de vêtements, et Tissard et Brodette est resté au 18e siècle. Je veux quelque chose de joli et d'élégant, t'es la seule qui en est capable.

Lavande soupira quand elle fut partie.

-C'était qui, cette furie? Demanda Kim, encore scandalisée.

-J'ai bien peur que se soit une future cliente.

Lavande ferma la boutique un peu plus tôt, se soir là, et se rendit au ministère, pour voir Hermione. Son ancienne camarade avait réalisé son rêve: oeuvrer pour plus d'égalité dans le monde sorcier. En étant à présent secrétaire du chef du département de la justice magique, elle avait un rôle clé, car c'est elle qui rédigeait les versions finales des lois promulguées.

-Je pense que tu devrais accepter, fit elle après que Lavande lui ait exposé la chose. Après tout, tu n'as que des avantages à en tirer, et rien ne te gêne a part ton antipathie pour elle?

-C'est déjà beaucoup...

-C'est pas faux, fit Hermione en souriant. Je vais y aller, tu m'attends?

Elle rédigea une note rapide à l'intention d'un de ses collègues et rassembla des dossiers que Lavande l'aida à porter. Elles discutèrent tout en rentrant dans l'ascenseur. La porte allait se refermer quand quelqu'un s'y glissa au dernier moment.

-Tiens, bonsoir Seamus, fit Hermione.

Lavande blêmie.

-Salut Hermione. Eh, salut Lavande! Qu'est-ce que tu fais au ministère?

-Voir Hermione grommela t'elle.

-Alors, ces premiers jours au ministère, ça se passe comment? Fit Hermione.

-Un vrai bazar, mon prédécesseur m'a laissé des tas de dossiers incomplets! Je voulais te demander, Hermione, c'est quoi cette loi qui vient de passer sur l'exportation des balais? J'y comprend rien.

-C'est compliqué, je te ferais une copie du dossier.

-Cool, merci! Sinon, quoi de beau? Eh, tu diras bonjour à Ron!

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Lavande sortit presque en courant.

-Eh ben, elle as l'air pressée, Lavande, fit Seamus. Elle n'était pas bien?

-Non, elle devait rejoindre son fils, je pense.

-Elle a un fils? Dean m'avait pas dit qu'elle s'était mariée.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, fit Hermione paisiblement. Elle est mère célibataire.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'après avoir eu l'air déçu quand il l'avait crue mariée, il avait l'air soulagé qu'elle soit seule.

-Ah ok. Bon, je te laisse! Fit il en s'éloignant vers une cheminée.

Lavande déboula dans son salon par la cheminée et se précipita vers le buffet. Elle en sortit une bouteille de whisky pur feu au trois quarts entamée, s'en servit un grand verre, le but d'un coup et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, un peu sonnée. C'était Dean qui lui avait offert à la naissance de Gary et elle n'en buvait que quand elle était émue ou bouleversée. Cette bouteille avait notamment connu les premiers pas de Gary, son premier acte de magie involontaire, son départ à Poudlard, l'ouverture de la boutique, la vitrine cassée, et, plus récemment, les BUSES de Gary.  
Voila qui illustrait bien la gravité de la chose.

Quand Gary rentra, il la trouva en demi état catatonique.

-Maman? Ca va?

-Ah, c'est toi.

-Il y a un problème?

-Non, non. Je... réfléchissais.

En voyant l'air incompréhension de son fils, elle se justifia.

-Je vais dessiner une robe de mariée, pour un mariage dans la "haute", ça va me faire de la pub.

-C'est méga cool! C'est ça qui te met dans cet état?

-Oui, mentit-elle. D'ailleurs, faut que je donne ma réponse. Hum... On commande quelque chose, pour se soir?

-Chinois? C'est moi qui téléphone!

-Si tu veux. Préviens moi quand tu auras finis, il faudra que je transplane pour aller chercher la commande.

* * *

Seamus rentra tard chez lui. Il travaillait depuis trois jours au ministère, et c'était épuisant, il devait remettre tous ses dossiers en ordre. Il contourna les cartons qui encombrait son salon, en escalada même certains, et atteignit enfin l'oasis désiré.

Il versa une boite de ravioli dans une casserole qu'il mit à chauffer, et revint dans le salon. Il regarda les cartons d'un air désespéré, et agita sa baguette.

-Accio carton à souvenirs!

Un carton s'envola, faisant tomber ceux qui étaient empilés sur lui et vint se poser aux pieds de Seamus. Il fouilla dedans et en extirpa enfin une photo. Elle représenter Lavande et lui, enlacés et riant. C'était à l'époque où ils sortaient ensembles. Lavande. Si bête, mais si jolie. Il l'avouait, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait invité au bal de Noël : parce qu'elle était jolie. Elle était vraiment stupide, à cette époque, mais ça avait bien changé. La menace de Voldemort, et les dernières années a Poudlard, entre Ombrage et les Carrow y étaient peut être pour quelque chose, mais elle avait mûrit. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. C'était une belle époque, pensa t'il, le temps où ils sortaient ensembles. Il y avait eu des moments sombres, même après la mort de Voldemort, car Lavande portait le deuil de ses parents, mais dans l'ensemble, ils avaient eu de bons moments.

Il était presque content de la savoir mère célibataire, car cela signifiait que sa cour était libre. Hermione n'avait pas précisé si elle était veuve ou divorcée. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus, et Seamus aurait bien aimé la revoir un peu plus. Il rangea la photo, et revint dans la cuisine à temps pour éviter que ses raviolis brûlent. Il dîna rapidement, et se coucha directement, fatigué par son travail et s'endormit en pensant à Lavande.

* * *

Dès le lendemain, Lavande dut faire face a une Pansy déchaînée. Elle commença par prendre ses mesures, ou du moins par essayer, car elle ne cessait de gesticuler, et elle dut la menacer de lui jeter un sort. Pansy se mura dans un silence hautain, mais au moins, elle se tint tranquille.

Puis elles discutèrent de la robe, mais Pansy ne semblait pas trop savoir ce qu'elle voulait.

-Ecoute, je te propose de fonctionner à l'envers, fit Lavande. Je te dessine une robe qui te met en valeur, et je modifierais le croquis selon ce que tu veux, okay?

-Quand aura tu fais ça?

-Repasse Samedi. Fit Lavande en la mettant à la porte.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de s'y mettre dans la journée, car il y eu plus de clients que d'habitude, et Lavande rentra tard.

-Gary, c'est moi! Appela t'elle en rentrant.

Un parchemin sur la table de la cuisine indiquait qu'il était chez son ami Barney. Elle consulta sa montre: 19h30. D'habitude, il rentrait toujours avant 19 heures, ou prévenait. Elle fronça les sourcils mais monta dans son atelier: elle avait du travail;

Elle travailla sur la robe de Pansy, guettant un bruit qui indiquerait le retour de son fils. Toutes les deux minutes, elle consultait l'heure. A huit heures, comme il n'était toujours pas là, elle passa sa tête dans la cheminée, pour aller chez Barney.

Le salon était vide, et elle appela. La mère de Barney apparut en souriant.

-Oh, mrs Brown! Comment allez vous?

-Très bien, Amélia, et vous?

-Ca va. Que puis-je pour vous?

-Gary m'as dit qu'il passait l'après midi chez vous, est-il là?

-Non, ils sont sortis tout les deux, tout a l'heure. Gary ne vous as pas prévenu?

-Il a dut oublier. Je vous remercie. Bonsoir!

Elle dîna seule, en commençant a s'inquiéter sérieusement. Les heures filaient, et il n'était toujours pas la. Elle s'installa dans le salon, morte d'angoisse, devant la télé. Enfin, à presque minuit, la cheminée s'illumina de flammes vertes et son fils apparut.

-Gary! Ou étais tu?

Il avait l'air gêné, mais maintenant qu'il était là, elle était furieuse.

-J'ai le droit de sortir le soir, non?

-A condition de prévenir avant!

Elle se leva du canapé et s'approcha de lui. Une odeur familière se fit sentir.

-Et tu sens le whisky pur feu! C'est quoi ça? Tu sors sans prévenir, et tu bois!

Il avait l'air totalement dépité, et elle se calma un peu.

-Bon, tu étais ou?

-Au chaudron baveur. C'est la cousine de Barney qui nous a proposé d'y aller et c'est vrai, j'aurais dut te prévenir, mais j'ai oublié, je te jure que j'ai pas fais exprès. Et puis voilà, j'ai pas fais gaffe à l'heure, et Georgia elle est méga cool, et...

-Et tu as but un ou deux verres pour faire le type cool et lui plaire. Et tu as oublié ta mère morte d'inquiétude.

-Désolé... Fit il en regardant ses pieds. Je te promet que j'ai pas fais exprès...

-Encore heureux, fit elle en soupirant. J'étais vraiment inquiète, tu sais.

-Pardon, maman...

-Ca va. Mais je veux un mot quand tu sors. Je vais pas t'interdire de boire, tu est bientôt majeur, mais se serais bien que tu rentre pas bourré à la maison...

-Je le suis pas!

-Je sais. Mais fais en sorte que ça n'arrive pas. Et... Pas de sortie le soir, avant la fin de la semaine, d'accord?

Gary parut surpris, mais ne dis rien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda t'elle.

-C'est que... Quand mes copains sont punis, ils le sont au minimun une semaine. Là, c'est pour trois jours... Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein!

Elle lui souri.

-C'est parce que j'étais pire que toi, quand j'avais ton âge. Et puis, c'est la première fois que ça arrive, tu respectes toujours les règles d'habitude, je te fais confiance.

-Merci, fit il.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit maman.

-Bonne nuit, mon chéri.

Gary monta l'escalier et Lavande se laissa tomber sur le canapé en soupirant. Ah, les enfants!

* * *

Le Vendredi, Lavande se barricada dans son bureau, pour terminer le croquis de la robe. Quand elle rentra, le soir, un mot de Gary lui indiquait précisément qu'il était parti à 14 heures pour aller jouer au quidditch chez Victoire, et qu'il rentrait a 19 heures. Elle monta griffonner quelques détails sur la robe, et l'entendit rentrer.

-Maman, c'est moi! Tu es là?

-Dans l'atelier, mon poussin!

Elle l'entendit monter les escaliers quatre a quatre, et il déboula dans la pièce.

-Alors, tu as passé un bon après-midi, mon chéri.

-C'était é-norme! On a fait une partie de quidditch avec les copains, et c'était trop bien!

Lavande l'observa. Il avait une bosse sur le front et des coupures sur les bras.

-Je dois m'inquiéter pour ta santé physique?

-Oh, c'est rien, je suis tombé dans les ronces, en évitant un cognard de Victoire.

Voyant l'air de sa mère, il tenta de la rassurer.

-T'inquiète, c'est rien a côté de Barney: il a foncé droit dans un arbre!

-Voila qui est rassurant... Fit elle en souriant. Tu veux manger quoi, se soir?

-Des frites! Avec un gros steak!

- Je suis pas sure d'avoir du boeuf, mais on a des pommes de terre. Fit elle en sortant de son atelier.

-Eh, c'est ton truc de mariée? C'est méga cool! Je peux regarder ?

-Si tu veut, mais lave toi les mains avant, elles sont pleines de terre!

Lavande descendit a la cuisine et agita sa baguette pour que les couteaux pèlent et coupent les pommes de terre. Elle dénicha deux steaks dans le congélateur, qu'elle décongela d'un coup de baguette, et les faisait cuire quand Gary la rejoignit dans la cuisine, les cheveux humides d'une douche.

-On peut dîner dans le salon?

-D'accord, mais tu mets la table.

Ils dînèrent donc dans le salon, comme souvent, et Gary faisait la conversation.

-Et ça y est, c'est décidé, la coupe du monde aura lieu en Italie!

-Cette année? S'étonna Lavande.

-Non, l'année prochaine. Les sélections des équipes nationales vont commencer à la prochaine saison!

Cette révélation la laissa songeuse, il faudrait qu'elle écrive à Ginny. Elle le fit, quand Gary fut remonté, pour lui demander des précisions sur cette prochaine coupe du monde.

_Chère Ginny, comment vas tu? Je me porte bien et Gary aussi, nous avons beaucoup apprécié le repas de Dimanche._

_Bon... J'avoue, j'ai un service à te demander. J'ai entendu parler de la prochaine coupe du monde, l'année prochaine, en Italie. J'aimerais offrir des billets à Gary pour son anniversaire, peux-tu m'en dire plus? C'est évidemment une surprise..._

_Bises, Lavande._

_PS: passe à la boutique quand tu veux, je te fais -40% sur mes nouvelles robes!_

* * *

Les reviews seront acceptées avec grand plaisir =)_  
_


	3. Un homme, dans ta vie?

**L'homme de sa vie**

Bonsoir! Honte, honte sur moi! Je publie si tard! D'ailleurs, plus grand monde doit suivre TT Mais si il y en a, merci à vous! D'ailleurs, merci a Nini pour sa review, et a Baka baba cool. Je mérite pas de reviews. TT Donc voila la suite, exceptionellemen corrigée par Lisa!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde merveilleurs sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Seul Gary m'appartient. Et je tiens a le garder! Jalouses, hein? =D

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Un homme, dans ta vie?**

Le lendemain matin, Lavande ouvrit la boutique mais la laissa un moment aux mains de Kim, elle devait passer à Gringotts, et comme on était samedi, mieux valait y aller tôt pour éviter la foule.

Elle se dirigea vers un gobelin à l'air pas trop revêche, et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Surpris, celui ci émit un rictus qui ressemblait a un sourire.

-Madame, que puis-je pour vous?

-J'aimerais déposer de l'argent dans un de mes coffres, et faire l'inventaire de tous mes coffres.

Lavande avait trois coffres: l'ancien de ses parents -à présent le sien-, un coffre où elle mettait les recettes de la boutique, et un coffre qu'elle avait ouvert pour Gary, et qui lui appartiendrait bientôt.

-Bien sûr, nous allons nous en occuper.

Il appela un jeune gobelin et le chargea de s'en occuper, avant de diriger Lavande vers les wagonnets.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Lavande déposa la recette de la semaine dans son coffre professionnel puis remonta, toujours accompagnée du gobelin. On lui donna trois parchemins qui détaillaient l'argent que contenaient les coffres, et elle sortit.

Elle avait ouvert un coffre pour Gary a sa naissance et y versait tout les mois une quinzaine de gallions. Il aurait donc plus de 3000 gallions pour débuter dans la vie. Lavande en était satisfaite. Elle était également satisfaite du nombre de gallions sur ses autres comptes: elle prélevait 20% des recettes de la boutique de chaque mois en tant que salaire, le reste servant à payer les fournitures, la main d'œuvre qui cousait les robes, et payer le salaire de Betty ou les employés saisonniers. La boutique marchait bien et ses comptes étaient gonflés a bloc. Voila qui lui permettait de s'autoriser la folie qu'elle allait faire.

Elle venait à peine de retourner a la boutique, quand Pansy arriva. Elles allèrent dans le bureau de Lavande.

-Alors? fit Pansy, empressée.

Lavande réprima un soupir d'exaspération et exhuma le croquis de sous une pile de parchemins.

-Alors... Voila, j'ai choisi une coupe qui met en valeur ta taille, puisqu'elle est très fine. Ce sera donc assez près du corps. J'ai aussi pensé à tes jambes, donc je l'ai ouverte sur le devant, mais seulement en partant de sous le genou, pour ne pas trop faire Vamp. Comme tu as précisé que se serait quelque chose de grandiose, je t'ai ajouté une traîne, qui donnera un air un peu solennel, mais pas trop longue, pour pouvoir danser ensuite. Et ça donne de l'allure: tu dois marcher lentement avec. Enfin, comme on as déjà mit le paquet en bas, je n'ai pas voulu trop insister sur ta poitrine. J'ai donc mit un bandeau horizontal, qui découvrira tes épaules. C'est simple, mais élégant.

Pansy l'avait écouté attentivement, et hochait la tête à chacune de ses phrases.

-Tu veut ajouter quelque chose?

-Non, je dois avouer que tu est douée, elle est parfaite comme ça. Tu as des idées pour le tissu?

-J'ai pensé à une couleur unie pour l'ensemble de la robe, et une autre couleur pour le bandeau et la doublure de la robe.

-Oui, fit Pansy d'un air satisfait. De la soie crème pour l'ensemble, et du brocart argent pour le reste. Et je voudrais un liseré argent en bas de la robe.

Lavande rajouta cette indication sur le dessin.

-Et pour les chaussures... Des escarpins recouvert de la même soie que la robe. Tu pourrais faire ça?

-Moi non, fit Lavande. Mais un collègue moldu, oui.

-Un moldu? fit Pansy en plissant le nez de dégout.

-Oui, un moldu, ils sont bien plus doués que nous, en mode. Je m'en occuperais, si tu veut, pour ne pas que tu aille te salir chez les moldus...

Pansy lui jeta un regard hautain mais ne dit rien.

-Tu chausses du combien?

-38.

Lavande le nota sur un papier.

-Qui va coudre la robe?

-Moi, fit Lavande. C'est du travail trop délicat pour le donner à une couturière qui la coudrait à partir d'un croquis.

-Quand va-tu commencer?

-Dés que j'aurais le tissu. Tu va choisir, fit elle en sortant un catalogue. J'irais le chercher tout a l'heure.

Il contenait des centaines d'échantillons de tissu, et Pansy hésita longuement entre de la soie ou du satin.

-Au fait, fit Pansy, avant de partir. Secret absolu. Tu ne révèle à personne que tu couds ma robe, et surtout, à quoi elle ressemble. Ça doit être secret jusqu'au mariage. Tu n'en as pas encore parlé, j'espère?

-A deux personnes, admit Lavande. Une amie et mon fils. Mais ils ne diront rien, et je leurs rappellerais de se taire.

-Tu est sûre?

-Oui, dit fermement Lavande.

Elles se donnèrent rendez-vous au samedi suivant. Avec tout ça, la matinée était bien avancée, et Lavande alla s'acheter un sandwich pour le déjeuner. Puis elle sortit un vieux mannequin de la réserve et entreprit de le modifier a coup de sorts, pour qu'il soit la réplique exacte de la silhouette de Pansy. Pendant ce temps là, Kim s'occupait des clients dans la boutique. Elle était efficace et volontaire, aussi, quand elle demanda à Lavande si elle pouvait partir plus tôt se soir-là, pour aller voir son petit ami, elle accepta de bonne grâce.

Assise derrière le comptoir, elle feuilletait un magazine de mode moldue, en fin d'après-midi; le magasin était vide, elle n'allait pas tarder a fermer, mais la cloche de la porte se fit entendre et elle releva la tête.

-Bonjour Lavande!

-Seamus!

D'un coup, elle maudit Kim, son petit ami, les clients pas là et sa boutique. Il lui sourit.

-Ron et Hermione m'ont parlé de ta boutique, et comme j'aurais besoin de refaire ma garde-robe...

Lavande s'imagina le choper par le col de sa chemise et le mettre dehors. Ça aurait fait un peu désordre...

-Ouais, bon... Tu cherche quoi?

-Des trucs simples! fit-il d'un air effaré, qui arracha un sourire a Lavande. Je veut dire... Des fringues simples qui vont avec tout, mais que je puisse mettre pour le boulot.

-Hum... déshabilles-toi.

-Quoi?

-Dans la cabine, fit Lavande en levant les yeux au ciel. Je vais te chercher quelques tenues qui pourraient t'aller.

L'heure qui suivit fut mouvementée. En voyant Seamus qui écartait le rideau, s'extasiant sur un jean, ou grimaçant a cause d'une chemise trop serrée, Lavande se surprenait à sourire tendrement devant ses mimiques qu'elle connaissait si bien, ou à loucher sur ses fesses. Elle avait toujours adoré ses fesses... Et son torse aussi... Et quand il souriait, ses yeux se plissaient, c'était trop... Adorable! Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, non, il n'était pas adorable! Non non et non! Enfin si, aussi adorable que Gary et son sourire, et... Merlin. Il souriait de la même manière que son fils. Ou plutôt, son fils souriait de la même manière que lui. Enfer et damnation. Par tout les calecons de Merlin, ils avaient le MÊME sourire!

Lavande s'était figée, appuyée contre le comptoir, yeux exhorbités et bras croisés, mains crispées.

-Euh... Lavande, ça va?

Elle sembla se réveiller.

-Hein? Euh oui, oui! Attends, cette chemise est mal mise, fit elle en ajustant le col de sa chemise. Il eu un petit sourire, gêné par leur proximité, et elle se sentit fondre sur place. Merlin, qu'avait elle? Les règles, sûrement les règles. Oui, ca devait être ça, les hormones. Seamus finit par trouver son bonheur et choisit quatre ou cinq tenues.

-Tant que ça? demanda Lavande en encaissant l'argent de Seamus.

-Bah, en Australie, j'avais des fringues très... estivales. Ici, ils tolèrent un peu moins mes t-shirts...

-Il faut que tu aie un poste à responsabilités, non? Demanda Lavande.

-Oui, fit Seamus qui en était apparemment très fier. Je travaille beaucoup avec Hermione, d'ailleurs, c'est amusant. Et tu sais ce qui est le meilleur? J'ai Zacharias Smith sous mes ordres!

Lavande éclata de rire en repensant a l'agaçant Poufsouffle membre de l'AD. En effet, il devait être amusant d'être son supérieur.

-Je me disais... fit Seamus. Ca te dirais qu'on dîne ensemble, un soir?

-Bonsoir tout le monde! Fit Ginny Potter, d'un ton claironnant, en entrant dans la boutique.

-Oui oui, fit Lavande a l'adresse de Seamus, distraite par l'arrivée de Ginny. Salut, hein! lui lança-t-elle. Gin', par là... Arrière-boutique...

Lavande et la rousse s'installèrent dans le bureau.

-C'est génial, cette coupe du monde! s'enthousiasma Ginny. Ils vont faire jouer des matchs amicaux en faisant des équipes internationales, avec d'anciens joueurs. J'ai reçu une invitation!

-Non, tu va rejouer pour la coupe du monde?

Ginny hocha la tête frénétiquement, ravie.

-C'est super!

-Oui! Sinon, pour tes billets... Je t'en commanderais sous mon nom, ça te coûtera moins cher. Tu veut voir quels matchs?

-Je sais pas trop... finale, évidemment. Demi-finale... Et quoi d'autre?

-C'est déja pas mal! fit Ginny en riant. Pourquoi pas des billets pour les matchs amicaux?

-Hum... voir des joueurs de nationalités différentes jouer dans une même équipe doit être passionnant... Gary va adorer!

-Je pense, fit Ginny avec un sourire complice. Ça va quand même te coûter un joli sac de gallions, surtout si tu y va avec lui... Ajoutât elle, un peu soucieuse.

-Il les mérite. fit Lavande. Et sincèrement, avec la boutique, et...

Lavande ne termina pas sa phrase, se souvenant qu'elle ne devais pas parler de la robe de Pansy. Ginny haussa les sourcils mais ne dis rien.

-Enfin, j'ai les moyens pour.

Ginny ne tarda pas à repartir, non sans avoir acheté une robe qui la mettait relativement bien en valeur, et Lavande ferma la boutique avant d'aller acheter le tissu pour la robe de Pansy. Elle rentra chez elle avec plusieurs rouleaux sous le bras.

Une idée lui était venue. Elle avait envie de faire quelque chose de grandiose pour la majorité de son fils chéri. Le cadeau était déjà formidable, mais... Pourquoi ne pas lui organiser un anniversaire? Elle était sûre qu'il adorerait cette surprise...

C'est elle qui fut surprise par une odeur de plat en train de cuire, en rentrant chez elle.

-Rentres pas! fit Gary en sortant de la cuisine. Il avait de la sauce tomate sur la joue, portait le tablier rose de Lavande et avait un gant de cuisson sur chaque main, ornés de fleurs et de coeurs.

-Tu as l'air d'une parfaite petite femme d'intérieur, comme ça, commentât-elle.

-J'ai préparé à manger avec ton livre de cuisine! dit-il fièrement.

-C'est très gentil, mon poussin, mais tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à ranger la cuisine?

Lavande retint un hurlement en en voyant l'état. Elle inspira profondément et prit un livre sur une étagère, avec les autres livres de cuisine.

-Alors, mon chéri... Regarde, c'est un livre avec des sortilèges ménagers, pense a l'utiliser la prochaine fois. Et il y a des choses simples, pour mettre moins de bazar, fit-elle en prenant quelques ustensiles qu'elle posa dans l'évier. Tu mets tout ce qui est sale et dont tu ne te sert plus dans l'évier, ça fait de la place. Et tu range les ingrédients dont tu ne te sert plus au fur et à mesure, comme le lait, là. Quand aux ordures... Mets-les à la poubelle, fit-elle en mettant les épluchures de pommes dans la poubelle.

Il l'aida à ranger le reste et mit la table dans -évidement- le salon. Il avait fait des lasagnes et une tarte aux pommes qui ne valaient rien a vue d'œil, mais qui s'avérèrent très bonnes. Il lui expliqua ses mésaventures, et notamment comment il c'était terriblement entaillé le doigt en coupant une pomme récalcitrante.

-Je me suis blessé pour toi! fit-il d'un ton tragique. Tiens, ça me fait penser...

Il se leva et lui tendit en parchemin qui était sur le buffet.

-Un hibou au sale caractère à apporté ça, tout à l'heure... Il a faillit me manger une main...

Lavande déplia la missive.

Lavande, je t'écris ce mot car tu semblais occupée tout a l'heure, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Quand veut tu que nous dinions ensembles? Lundi soir? Redis-moi si tu est libre. Passes un bon Dimanche,

Seamus.

PS: Attention à mon hibou, il a mauvais caractère...

Merlin. Dans l'agitation de l'arrivée de Ginny, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce que disait Seamus. Et maintenant, elle devait dîner avec lui. Sauf que, évidemment, elle n'en avait aucune envie.

Sauf si... Bon, c'était pas très poli, mais... si elle lui proposait un soir, puis annulait au dernier moment, il laisserait tomber, non? De toute façon, ce serais mieux que de lui dire clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec lui... Elle lui donna donc rendez-vous le samedi suivant, pour être tranquille, et reporta son attention sur son fils.

-Tu reprend de la tarte, mon poussin?

-Non, merci. Dis, tu fais quoi, demain?

-Oh, je pense que je vais travailler sur la robe de mariée, j'ai été chercher le tissu.

Elle remarqua l'air déçu de son fils.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon chéri?

-Ça fais longtemps qu'on as pas fait un truc ensembles. Je sais que tu as du travail, mais...

Lavande réfléchit un instant.

-On pourrais aller pique-niquer...

-A vélo! Au bord de l'étang de Pittsburg!

-Tu veut tuer ta mère? grogna Lavande. Moi, sur un vélo?

-Alleeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Je donnerais un ou deux coup de clé sur les vieux vélos!

-Raaah... d'accord...

-Cool!

Lavande maugréa contre les enfants qui manipulaient leurs parents, et se leva.

-Eh bien pour la peine, tu débarrassera la table!

Lavande se coucha tôt, tandis que Gary s'excitait sur sa console. Le Dimanche fut une très bonne journée. Lavande prépara le pique-nique, pendant que Gary remettait en état les vieux vélos. Il fut rapidement couvert de rouille et de cambouis, mais s'en sortit pas trop mal. Il se débarbouilla et ils partirent.

Lavande eu du mal au début, mais une fois lancée, ça alla tout seul. Il y eu quelques difficultés avec des côtes, mais dans l'ensemble, le trajet se passa sans problème. Arrivés a Pittsburg, ils tournèrent un petit moment en rond avant de trouver l'étang, devant lequel Lavande installa une nappe a carreaux. Ils déjeunèrent de sandwichs jambon-mayonnaise-concombre, framboises et cookies. Lavande proposa ensuite a son fils d'aller s'asseoir au bord de l'eau pour se mouiller les pieds.

Gary lui parla beaucoup de filles: son ex petite amie, Daniela, qui était sortie avec un autre garçon; les filles de son année, a Poudlard; la rencontre avec Georgia, la cousine de Barney.

-Et Victoire? Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer...

Gary haussa les épaules.

-Tout le monde l'aime bien, elle est cool comme fille. Et puis elle est très jolie. Mais elle est un peu...

Il agita ses mains sur les côtés de sa tête.

-Son côté vélane, quoi... Elle est... Wow. Elle change d'humeur d'un coup, comme ca, c'est...

-Énervant, fit Lavande avec un petit sourire. Toutes les filles sont comme ça...

-Et puis elle est amoureuse de Teddy. Et puis je la connais depuis tout petit, ce serais comme... de l'inceste!

Lavande hocha la tête.

-Et toi, maman, t'as pas de... copain?

Au regard surpris de sa mère, il s'empressa d'ajouter:

-ça me dérangerait pas, hein!

-C'est toi l'homme de ma vie, mon chéri. plaisanta-t-elle. Les hommes, j'ai arrêté quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. Avec toi, je n'avais pas le temps de vivre une histoire d'amour, ni l'envie.

Gary eu l'air coupable, et elle sourit.

-Mais je ne le regrette pas.

Elle étreignit brièvement son fils et se leva.

-Aller, rentrons! Il y a du chemin jusqu'à la maison.

La journée se finit paisiblement. Ils dînèrent, toujours dans le salon, puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Lavande s'attela à la confection de la robe de Pansy. Elle commença par finir les modifications de son mannequin à coups de sorts, pour lui donner la silhouette de sa cliente. Puis elle déroula les rouleaux de tissu, mesura, coupa et cousit. Sa baguette lui permettait d'aller plus vite, mais c'était tout de même un travail délicat qui demandait beaucoup d'attention et de temps. Quand elle se surpris a somnoler au dessus du tissu, elle consulta sa montre. Par Morgane, il était bientôt minuit! Elle bailla, rangea un peu son atelier et monta se coucher. Son sommeil fut hanté par un sourire familier, mais elle ne saurait dire si elle avait rêvé de Seamus ou de son fils.

Le Lundi matin, elle eu du mal a réprimer ses envies de bailler, et Kim lui apporta un café bien fort. Les clients furent rares dans la mâtinée, et elle put somnoler tranquillement. Le soir, elle se remit au travail sur la robe de Pansy.

La semaine se passa comme ça, rythmée par les journées a la boutique et les soirées dans l'atelier. Gary veillait sur sa mère: chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher, il lui montait une grande tasse de thé bien chaud. Lavande songeait en souriant que la dernière fois qu'elle avait passé ses soirées à coudre, c'était pour l'ouverture de sa boutique. Samedi arriva, et Lavande commençait a maudire ce jour, qui fut le pic de la semaine.

Lavande avait décidé de s'atteler un peu à sa comptabilité, dans son bureau, quand une voix désagréable, mais hélas familière, se fit entendre.

-Elle est O-CCU-PEE, je vous dis!

-Laisse, Kim... entre, ajoutât Lavande a l'adresse de Pansy.

Celle-ci s'assit sur une chaise d'un air pincé.

-Tu devrais apprendre les bonnes manières a ton employée...

-Que puis-je pour toi? demanda Lavande en souriant, sentant les muscles de son visage étrangement raides.

-Où en es-tu de ma robe?

-J'ai bientôt fini. D'ailleurs, je comptais t'envoyer un hibou. Ce serait bien que tu l'essaie, j'aurais fini demain.

-Je viendrais chez toi!

-Je ne t'ai pas invitée...

-A toi de voir, Brown. Soit je viens faire l'essayage chez toi demain, et tu est payée et débarrassée de moi... Sois tu attends encore quelques jours, je vais devoir aller en France.

-Que va tu faire en France? fit Lavande, toujours curieuse de savoir les choses.

-Voir ma belle-famille, fit Pansy avec une grimace comique. Ce sont les cousins de belle-maman. Je vais m'amuser, je te raconte pas... tu sais comment sont les Français!

-La mère de Flint est Française? s'étrangla Lavande.

-Une vieille bique... pire que MacGonagall! Et elle as une CANNE!

L'image fugitive d'une femme raide et ridée, dans une robe en vieille dentelle brandissant une canne a l'adresse de Pansy s'imposa dans l'esprit de Lavande. Elle toussotât pour dissimuler un éclat de rire et reprit son sérieux.

-Eh bien d'accord, viens chez moi demain. Voilà l'adresse, fit elle en la notant sur un parchemin. C'est chez les moldus, précisa t'elle.

Pansy grimaca et Lavande se pencha sous son bureau.

-A propos de Moldus... Voila tes chaussures, fit elle en lui tendant une boîte en carton.

En un clin d'oeil, Pansy les avait chaussées a ses pieds.

-Elles sont parfaites!

-Amène-les demain pour l'essayage, précisa Lavande. 10 heures. Et maintenant, tu m'excusera, j'ai du travail...

Comme tout les samedis, ce fut un pic d'affluence de la clientèle. Lavande rentra chez elle le soir, referma la porte, ôta ses chaussures et se dirigea comme un zombie vers le canapé, sur lequel elle se laisse tomber. Des vacances... il lui fallait des vacances...

-Ah maman, tu est rentrée! Fit Gary en descendant l'escalier. Tu ne te prépare pas?

-Me préparer a quoi? Grogna Lavande en envisageant l'idée de passer le reste de sa vie sur ce canapé.

-Bah, tu avais pas rendez vous?

Lavande se redressa soudainement.

-Rendez-vous?

-Oui, ton ami, avec le hibou qui a voulu me bouffer la main... Tu dois le voir ce soir, non?

-J'avais oublié! fit-elle en filant à l'étage.

Elle avait oublié... D'annuler. Mais maintenant que Gary lui avait rappelé, elle n'aurait pas d'excuse pour se justifier devant lui... Il était sept heures et quart, et elle avait rendez vous il y a un quart d'heure... Elle prit une douche rapide, enfila une robe avant de la retirer pour la ré-enfiler a l'endroit, se recoiffa et se maquilla, embrassa son fils et transplana.

Seamus l'attendait au chaudron baveur, devant une bièraubeurre.

-Je suis en retard! S'exclama-t-elle en s'effondrant sur une chaise en face de sa table.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la rassura Seamus. Tu veut dîner où?

-Aucune idée, souffla-t-elle.

-Bon, eh bien suis moi, fit-il en déposant quelques noises sur la table.

Il l'emmena dans un petit restaurant à l'air sympathique, en faisant poliment la conversation, mais Lavande n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Au bout de combien de temps pouvait-on quitter un dîner, sans paraître imlpolie?

-Gary, c'est ça?

-Hein? fit Lavande en sursautant.

Le serveur venait d'apporter l'apéritif, et Seamus la regardait d'un air interrogateur.

-Ron m'as parlé de ton fils, il s'appelle bien Gary?

-Oui, c'était le nom de mon grand-père, fit Lavande. Je ne voulais pas tenter le sort en lui donnant le nom de mon père a moi.

Seamus hocha la tête, se rappellant la fin qu'avait connu Stanley Brown.

-Et pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas donner le nom de son père?

-Je ne le connais pas, fit elle en le fusillant du regard.

-Oh! D'accord... marmonna t-il en rougissant.

Eh bien... elle était distraite et semblait à peine contente d'être là... quel repas!

Et ce n'était que le début. Elle toucha à peine a son assiette, parla peu, et s'assombrissait dès qu'ils évoquaient son fils. Elle avait à peine pris deux bouchées de son dessert, qu'elle se leva.

-Bon, et bien, contente de t'avoir revu! Je te laisse, excuse-moi, hein, j'ai beaucoup de travail, des trucs a coudre et tout...

Elle prit son sac a main, laissa quelques gallions pour payer son repas et sortit. Seamus consulta sa montre. Il était a peine 20h30! Quel repas express! Il termina sa glace, un peu triste, et quitta le restaurant. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite, il allait passer voir son vieux copain.

-Seamus! Entre mon vieux, fit Dean en lui serrant la main. Tu vas bien?

-Très bien, fit il. Eh, c'est moi où tu as de la purée sur l'épaule?

-Abby, expliqua Dean en évoquant sa fillette d'un an. J'ai oublié de changer de pull.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Parvati est montée la coucher, indiqua Dean. Tu bois quelque chose?

-Je suis pas contre un verre de la bouteille de whisky pur feu que je t'ai offerte.

-Aaaaaah, le Whisky de ton cousin... fit Dean avec solennité, en les servant. Faudra que tu me le présente un jour, je lui voue un culte.

-Au cousin Fergus, fit Seamus en trinquant.

-Tiens, bonsoir Seamus, dit Parvati en entrant dans le salon, un peu décoiffée. Elle n'as pas voulu dormir avec la peluche que lui as offert ta mère, ajoutât-elle a l'adresse de son mari.

-Comment va-tu? fit-elle après s'être assise dans le canapé. On ne t'as pas beaucoup vu, depuis que tu est rentré!

-J'avais du boulot, et puis j'en ai profité pour revoir un peu tout le monde. Tiens, d'ailleurs, je viens de dîner avec Lavande.

Les sourcils de Parvati indiquèrent aussitôt un intérêt profond.

-Vous avez fait vite, fit-elle, il n'est pas très tard!

-Elle a fait vite, précisa Seamus. D'ailleurs, je l'ai trouvée distante.

-D'après ce qu'a dit Gary quand il est venu prendre le thé, l'autre jour, elle as beaucoup de travail, en ce moment, fit Seamus.

-Et... pourquoi dîniez vous ensembles? fit parvati, ne trouvant pas d'approche moins voyante.

-Bah, on s'est toujours bien entendus, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Voir plus que bien s'entendre, souligna Parvati.

-Et puis je reprend contact avec un peu tout le monde, ajoutât-il en vidant son verre.

-Maman?

-Gmhphr...

-Ma-man?

-Pfrhrhr...

-MAMAN!

-Hein? Ah, c'est toi mon chéri, fit Lavande en relevant la tête, un morceau de dentelle collée sur la joue. Et... salut, Parkinson. Ajoutât-elle voyant la brune à l'air renfrogné, derrière son fils.

-Tu m'avais pas dit que tu attendais quelqu'un... j'ai été ouvrir.

Il sortit, et Lavande se redressa. Hier soir, en rentrant du dîner (mortel) avec Seamus, elle s'était installée dans son atelier pour terminer la robe de Pansy, et avait finit par s'endormir dessus. Elle bailla sans prendre la peine de mettre la main devant sa bouche, ignorant l'expression outrée de Pansy, et se leva.

-Bon. Déshabille-toi, j'ai fini, tu va pouvoir l'essayer. Tu as mit les sous vêtements que tu compte porter ce jour là?

-Evidemment, fit Pansy en lui fourrant son sac dans les bras.

Elle se dévêtit et Lavande l'aida a enfiler la robe, car il fallait la lacer dans le dos.

-J'ai pensé que tu préférerais ça qu'une fermeture éclair, expliqua Lavande. Et si avec le repas tu te sens un peu ballonnée, tu pourra desserrer un peu les rubans.

-Tu crois vraiment que je consomme tout ces trucs caloriques d'un buffet de mariage? fit Pansy. Je tiens a ma ligne! Tu as fini?

-Oui. Tiens, regarde, j'ai un miroir, là.

Pansy s'avança doucement vers le miroir et se scruta sous toutes les coutures. Enfin, un sourire satisfait s'étira sur son visage.

-Parfaite. T'as des doigts... de fée, Brown. Tu peux me passer mes chaussures, dans mon sac?

Pansy arpenta ensuite la maison de long en large, même les escaliers, pour voir si elle pouvait se mouvoir aisément. Lavande lui indiqua comment enrouler la traine autour de son bras, et autres détails, avant que Pansy ne se décide à ôter la robe. La couturière nettoya et défroissa une dernière fois la robe d'un coup de baguette, et la rangea soigneusement dans une grande boîte en carton.

-N'attends pas le grand jour pour vérifier qu'elle est toujours en bon état, la prévint Lavande. Ouvre la boite de temps en temps. Mais pas trop non plus! Et ne la porte pas avant ton mariage! Et si il y a le moindre problème, préviens-moi, ne la donne pas à un autre couturier, ou n'essaie pas de la réparer pas toi même.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, je tiens a ce que ma robe soit en parfait état, fit Pansy d'un ton sec. Je te dois combien?

-300 gallions. 200 pour les coûts de production, c'est à dire le tissu et le fil; et 100 pour la main d'oeuvre.

-Ca me parait honnête, fit Pansy. Et c'est bien moins cher qu'ailleurs!

-Tu l'as dit, je suis honnête, fit Lavande en prenant la bourse que lui tendait Pansy.

Quand elle fut partie, Lavande bailla et se fit un thé bien fort.

-Elle me fait penser a une harpie, indiqua Gary, en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Hum, oui. Quand j'étais a Poudlard, une rumeur disait que sa grand-mère avait été élevée par des harpies. Ca doit être vrai.

Gary se servit une tasse et s'assit à la table.

-C'était bien ton dîner, hier soir? Tu est rentrée tôt!

-Ouais, on avait pas grand chose à se dire, et j'avais du travail. Tu va faire quoi de ta journée?

-Rien de spécial, et puis je dois préparer ma valise, pour chez tatie Beth.

-Moi aussi! fit Lavande. Tiens, ton maillot de bain est toujours à ta taille?

-Nan, il est trop petit. Victoire c'est moquée de moi, la dernière fois. Me suis baigné en calecon.

-Aaaaaaaah, c'est pour ca, ces traces de boue, dessus... J'ai cru un moment que tu avais eu un petit accident.

-Maman! Je vais avoir 17 ans!

-Oui, l'adolescence, cet âge ou les parents adorent aborder les sujets gênants... D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas parlé de contraception!

-Je t'écoute plus! fit gary en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Préservatifs! Erection! Grossesse! Sida! Pilule!

-Je t'écoute pas! fit Gary, en s'enfuyant de la cuisine, mains sur les oreilles.

Lavande éclata de rire.

-Je plaisante mon chéri! Reviens!

-LALALALALAALAAAAAAAAAA!

-Non mais d'accord, j'ai compris, tu n'ose pas aller en acheter! J'irais pour toi!

-Tu es l'incarnation du mal, fit Gary en passant sa tête par la porte. J'ai horreur que tu fasse ta mère responsable et soucieuse de la santé de son enfant.

-Hélas, fit lavande d'un ton tragique, c'est la terrible charge d'être mère...

-Bon, moi, je suis un accident, ok, fit Gary en se rasseyant. Mais les autres, sérieux? Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser les gens à faire des enfants? Pour leur faire subir ce qu'ils ont subit avec leurs propres parents?

-Syndrome de persécution, fit Lavande en buvant une gorgée de thé dans un sourire.

* * *

Encore pardon pour la publication plus que tardive... Mea culpa!


	4. Fuite en avant

**L'homme de sa vie.**

D'accord, d'accord, vous pouvez me frapper pour le retard TT En réalité, en plus du temps que j'ai mit a écrire, j'ai eu un bug, parce que j'ai écris ca en plusieurs morceaux, disséminés dans mon ordi, et je retrouver plus tout... Mais voila la suite! Et j'écris encore le reste! Courage, dans un ou deux chapitres, tout sera fini =) Merci de vos reviews, malgré que je soit une très mauvaise publicatrice TT.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter et son monde merveilleurs sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Seul Gary m'appartient. Et je tiens a le garder! Jalouses, hein? =D

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Fuite en avant.**

-Lavande Iris Brown !  
La jeune femme venait de décrocher le téléphone, qui carillonnait depuis plusieurs minutes, et crut d'abord avoir a faire à sa meilleure amie. Cette idée ne lui effleura l'esprit qu'une seconde, car elle savait que Parvati était incapable de se servir d'un téléphone.  
-Beth! Tu va bien?  
-J'irais bien quand tu aura ramener ton joli petit cul de princesse ici, nom de dieu! Tu as réserver tes billets, au moins?  
Lavande ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la grossièreté de sa cousine. Elizabeth Brown était loin d'avoir la grâce de son altesse royale, mais elle était la cousine préférée de Lavande.  
-Non, mais j'ai était débordée… J'ai eu une commande spéciale et tout ça…  
-Je t'attend pour le week end prochain !  
-Une semaine pour préparer mes bagages? Tu sais bien qu'il me faut bien plus longtemps… La taquina Lavande.  
-Pitié, t'est canon même avec un sac poubelle! Alors dépéche toi de fourrer un maillot de bain et deux t-shirt dans une valise, et de m'amener mon petit cousin préféré!  
-Demander si gentiment… On sera là, ce week end! Ya intérêt que tu est fait ta confiture de figues!  
-Emmène une valise supplémentaire, je vais t'en refiler tout un stock!  
-Ok Beth. Bon, je dois te laisser, je dois aller bosser, là.  
-C'est ça, fuis! A Samedi!  
Lavande raccrocha, et retint la serviette qu'elle avait enrouler en turban autour de sa tête en se précipitant hors de la douche. La porte de la chambre de Gary s'ouvrit et il sortit sur le palier en se frottant les yeux.  
-C't'ais qui?  
-Tatie Beth, mon poussin. Quelle autre folle pourrait faire ça? Demanda t'elle en l'embrassant sur le front.  
A peine réveillé, Gary se laissa tomber dans les bras de sa mère, qui le berça malgré qu'il la dépasse largement.  
-Cool. On y va ce week end?  
En vérité, comme il avait le visage enfoui dans le cou de sa mère, ca ressemblait plus à « Ool, n'y va ikend? », mais Lavande savait déchiffrer le langage matinal de son fils.  
-Oui, commence à préparer ta valise. Tu ira à la gare acheter des billets?  
Un grognement tint lieu de oui, et elle embrassa ses cheveux.  
-Je dois finir de me préparer pour aller travailler. Tu devrait aller te recoucher, mon poussin.  
Gary s'exécuta avec des gestes de zombie et Lavande alla terminer sa douche.  
La matinée fut tout à fait ordinaire, et maintenant qu'elle en avait terminer avec Pansy, Lavande put en revenir a son premier amour: conseiller les clients. Elle fut particulièrement satisfaite quand elle réussit a convaincre une adolescente timide et aux vêtements informes d'acheter une robe qui la mettait très en valeur. La jeune fille sortait du magasin les joues roses, serrant son sac contre elle, quand Hermione Weasley entra.  
-Je passais pour te proposer de déjeuner ensembles.  
-Ca marche, je prend mes affaires, j'arrive.  
Elles allèrent jusqu'à chaudron baveur, et mangèrent en discutant de leurs enfants respectifs.  
-J'ai pas envie que Rose parte a Poudlard, confia Hermione. Enfin, si, mais tu sais bien… Etre séparée de son enfant, avoir peur qui lui arrive quelque chose, que ca se passe mal…  
-C'est la crainte de tout parent qui laisse partir son enfant, fit Lavande en souriant. Tu te souviens comment ca c'est passer avec Gary… Tout le monde as peur, mais finalement, ca se passe toujours bien. Même quand on se bat contre un troll!  
-Merlin, j'oublie ce genre de détails, parfois… J'espère que Rosie ne suivra pas mon exemple, sur ce point!  
-On as de la chance qu'il n'y ai pas de trolls des montagnes qui se baladent a Poudlard, dit Lavande en dosant soigneusement la vinaigrette sur sa salade.  
-Qu'as tu penser de Seamus? Demanda soudainement Hermione.  
-Hein? Fit Lavande, surprise.  
-Oui, il est venu dîner à la maison, l'autre soir. Il as l'air très content d'être revenu en Angleterre, mais il ne semble pas complètement heureux…  
-Son travail le contrarie peut être… Hasarda Lavande.  
-Non, il est très enthousiaste, et tout le monde dit qu'il fait revivre le département des jeux et sports magiques.  
-Ah, se contenta de répondre Lavande, qui préférait se concentré sur son repas.  
-Peut être que sa femme lui manque… Fit Hermione d'un ton détaché, tout en observant Lavande du coin de l'œil.  
-IL EST MARIE?  
Hermione inclina la tête sur le côté, avec un petit sourire satisfait. Lavande se sentit rougir.  
-Je veux dire, ex-femme… Précisa Hermione. Il nous as dit qu'il as était marié 1 an et demie à une sorcière australienne.  
Lavande marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, mais Hermione comprit que ca ne devait pas être très sympathique envers l'ex femme de Seamus.  
-Ouais. Eh ben, tant mieux pour lui.  
-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Hermione.  
-CA VA TRES BIEN!  
Les clients du chaudron baveur interrompirent leurs conversation un instant, puis lancèrent à Lavande des regards noirs avant de retourner a leurs plats.  
-Euh, je crois que je vais y aller… Fit Lavande en se levant. Salut, Hermione.  
Elle fila sur le chemin de traverse et transplana, laissant une Hermione très satisfaite. Elle réapparut devant la maison du couple Thomas, et toqua à la porte. Parvati lui ouvrit la porte. Elle l'avait visiblement interrompue en train de nourrir sa fille, car son pull était maculé de purée de citrouille.  
-Lav' ! S'exclama Parvati. Je voulais justement te voir! Entre!  
Dans la cuisine, Angela gazouillait dans sa chaise haute. Lavande la calina pendant que Parvati rangeait la cuisine et leur servait deux verres de jus de citrouille.  
-Tu as ta tête des mauvais jours, fit Parvati en lui tendant son verre.  
-Quoi? J'ai des cernes?  
-Non, tu as les yeux écarquillés mais le regard fixe. C'est flippant. Ca veut dire que tu as fait une connerie.  
-Non, pas une connerie, fit Lavande en soupirant.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
Lavande se prit la tête entre ses mains.  
-Seamus…  
-Eeettttt… Qu'est-ce qu'il as?  
-Il me suit partout! S'exclama Lavande. Partout! Au ministère, au magasin! Il m'invite a dîner! Comment je peut résister, hein? Avec ses fesses et son sourire! Il ose trimballer son joli petit cul partout, sous mon nez! Il me NARGUE! Et il ne me dit pas MEME PAS qu'il est MARIE?  
-Okéééééééé… Fit Parvati. Euh… Il est divorcé, tu sais…  
-Pourquoi tout le monde est au courant sauf moi? Grogna Lavande.  
-Peut être parce que tu ne lui as pas poser de questions sur ce qu'il devient, fit Parvati. Tu dis qu'il te poursuit?  
-Non, il me poursuit pas vraiment, mais… Il semble vouloir renouer notre amitié, ou… Je ne sais quoi d'autre! Et je veux pas!  
-Pourquoi, t'as peur de ses fesses? Ricana Parvati.  
-J'adore ses fesses. Mais je veux plus le fréquenter.  
-Pourquoi?  
Lavande soupira encore. Si elle avouait à Parvati que Seamus était le père potentiel de Gary, elle la tuerait.  
-Je veux… Passer à autre chose. Notre histoire est finie.  
-Lav' !  
Parvati se leva brusquement et contourna la table pour venir secouer son amie par les épaules.  
-C'est du passé! Vous étiez jeunes! On s'en fout qu'il soit parti, et on s'en fout que tu n'ai rien fait pour le retenir!  
Parvati se rassit.  
-Sérieux! Si tu passe encore une semaine sans t'envoyer en l'air, tu va exploser!  
Lavande s'étouffa avec une gorgée de jus de citrouille.  
-Parv' !  
-Sans aller jusque là… Ca fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fréquenter d'homme?  
-Euh… Depuis Gary?  
-Et il est mignon! Et il t'aime bien! Saute lui dessus!  
-C'est à dire que…  
-Mais ou est passée la garce que j'ai connu? De quoi t'as peur?  
-C'est pas en me traitant de garce que tu va me convaincre de sortir avec Seamus… Bon, il est super tard, je dois y aller, je dois ouvrir la boutique.  
-Promet moi d'y réfléchir!  
-Parole de garce! Fit Lavande en souriant enfin.

Kim attendait patiemment sa patronne devant la boutique, accompagnée d'un charmant jeune homme brun.  
-C'est mon petit ami, expliqua t'elle ensuite à Lavande. Ca fait bientôt trois ans qu'on est ensembles!  
-Tu as de la chance, fit Lavande en souriant.  
En fin d'après-midi, elle eut de la visite. Gary entra dans la boutique, parlant avec animation avec Dean.  
-Dean! Tu va bien? Le salua Lavande.  
-Et moi, on s'en fiche? Protesta Gary.  
Dean lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se tourna vers Lavande.  
-On sort des bureaux de la gazette, fit Dean qui y travaillait. J'ai emmener Gary montrer ses dessins au patron. Il as dit qu'on pourrait peut être lui confier quelques illustrations pour les pages publicités, si il as ses aspics!  
Dean, qui avait toujours un bon coup de crayon, avait été embaucher comme illustrateur à la gazette du sorcier, pour quelques caricatures, et avait fini par accéder au poste de responsable d'illustration, qui concernait à la fois le dessin et la photographie. Il avait transmis sa passion à Gary, enfant, et celui ci gribouillait des dizaines de feuilles, révélant un grand talent.  
-C'est une très bonne nouvelle, mon lapin, dit Lavande en prenant son fils dans ses bras.  
-C'est juste quelques dessins, mais ca fait plaisir, fit modestement Gary.  
-Sinon, fit Dean en s'appuyant contre le comptoir. Parvati m'as envoyer un hibou, elle organise un dîner, demain soir. Entre adultes, tu sera exempté de cette corvée! Ajoutât il a l'adresse de Gary.  
-Me retrouver à table avec des vieux? L'angoisse! Plaisanta Gary. Non, de toute façon, j'suis invité a une fête.  
Lavande leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Dean souriait.  
-Elle as aussi précisait que… Il sortit un parchemin de sa poche et le lut à haute voix. Que si tu ne venais pas, elle «t'éviscérait vivante et te ferais cuire dans son vieux chaudron plein de suie ».  
-Je savais pas que tu avais épouser un bourreau, fit Gary en riant.  
-Il y aura qui? Fit Lavande en sentant le piège.  
-Nous, toi, Hermione, ron, Padma et Seamus. Elle avait aussi inviter Harry et Ginny, mais ils sont en vacances avec leurs enfants.  
-Eh bien, je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix!

-Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre!  
-Ca, c'est un cri du cœur!  
Lavande avait ouvert en grand les portes de ses deux armoires, et c'était campée en peignoir devant, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à porter. Appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, son fils l'observait, amusé des crises de désespoir vestimentaire de sa mère. Elle lui jeta un regard et vit qu'il piochait des céréales dans un paquet.  
-Je rêve ou tu mange mes céréales spécial minceur?  
Il haussa les épaules.  
-Yen avait plus des miennes.  
-Ce sont MES céréales!  
-Je suis ton fils, et tu refuse de partager quelques malheureuses céréales? S'indigna t'il.  
-Aide moi plutôt à trouver de quoi m'habiller, soupira t'elle.  
-C'est pour quelle occasion? Fit il d'un ton professionnel.  
-Dîner entre amis. Mais… Choisis quelque chose qui ferais craquer un garçon!  
Gary haussa un sourcil, mais ne dis rien. Il farfouilla, jeta plusieurs robes à terre, en posa une sur le lit puis la rangea, et en sortit une autre.  
-Ok, dit Lavande en observant la robe.  
Elle se mit en quête de chaussures.  
-Tu sais, tu mange des céréales minceurs, et tu m'aide a m'habiller… Je vais finir par croire que tu est gay!  
Gary leva les yeux au ciel, dévorant toujours ses céréales.  
-Et qui m'as demander de lui choisir une robe?  
-Je plaide coupable! Fit Lavande, mettant enfin la main sur une paire de chaussures argentées. Et si c'était Victoire, tu lui aurais choisit quelle tenue?  
-Aucune! Fit il en éclatant de rire.  
-Sors de là, fils d'imbécile! Fit elle en lui lançant une chaussure à la tête.

Ce fut Parvati qui ouvrit la porte.  
-Wow.  
-Bah quoi?  
Lavande portait la tenue que lui avait choisit Gary: une robe rose pale, qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine, et la ceinture qui soulignait sa taille fine. Des chaussures et un collier complétait sobrement la tenue.  
-Rien. Seamus va avoir du mal a se tenir.  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle! Fit Lavande avec un grand sourire.  
-Garce…  
Les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres, et tout le monde discuta joyeusement avant de passer à table. Il n'échappa a personne que Parvati avait délibérément placer Lavande et Seamus cote à cote. Lavande semblait soudainement passionnée par l'histoire du quidditch en Australie, et Seamus déclara que les gens qui se souciaient de leur apparence étaient juste soucieux de donner une bonne image d'eux.  
-Tu plaisante? S'exclama Dean. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer, car Parvati lui écrasa le pied sous la table.  
-Mon amour, roucoula t'elle. Et si tu allais chercher une bouteille de l'excellent whisky du cousin Fergus?  
Lavande lui fit les gros yeux mais elle se contenta de débarasser la table en chantonnant.  
-Je vais vous laisser vous saoulez sans moi, fit Padma en embrassant sa sœur. J'ai un article a terminer, j'ai pas le droit de m'arsouiller!  
-Dis plutôt que tu as peur! S'exclama Parvati.  
Les invités laissèrent les deux jumelles dans une petite dispute dont elles avaient le secret, pour suivre Seamus dans le salon. Quand chacun fut servit, Ron leva son verre a l'adresse de Seamus.  
-Au bien aimé cousin Fergus, qui nous abreuve de son succulent whisky pur feu!  
Un silence respectueux s'en suivit, chacun dégustant son verre. Ron avait à peine but une gorgée, qu'Hermione se leva.  
-Bon, merci pour cet excellent dîner, Parvati! Mais on doit y aller, la baby-sitter ne peut pas rester trop tard!  
-Mais… Protesta faiblement Ron, avec un regard triste pour son verre à peine entamé.  
-Mais si mon chéri, tu sais bien qu'il est déjà très tard! Bonsoir, bonsoir!  
Il ne restait plus que quatre anciens gryffondors dans le salon. Seamus et Dean, inscouciants comme a leur habitude, discutait paisiblement quidditch. Soudainement, Parvati se leva.  
-Eh bien, je crois que nous sommes au regret de vous mettre dehors! Fit elle.  
-Hein? Interrogea Dean.  
-Oui, mon amour on doit… Euh… Donner son bain à Angela!  
-Mais elle est déjà couchée, fit Dean en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Tant mieux, elle éclaboussera pas partout!  
-Et on as pas besoin d'être deux pour lui donner le bain…  
-Je suis désormais pour le partage des taches dans un couple! Tiens, Lav', ton sac à main, fit elle en se précipitant dans le couloir. Et Seamus, ta veste!  
En un rien de temps, Seamus et Lavande se retrouvaient sur le perron, la porte claquant derrière eux.  
-Euh… Eh bien… Bonne nuit! Fit Seamus.  
-Il est trop tôt pour que j'ai envie de dormir, fit Lavande avec un petit sourire.  
Elle chassa une mèche de ses cheveux, égarée près de sa poitrine, et le regarda de nouveau.  
-C'était de la folie, ce dîner! Plutôt court. Ca te dit, un dernier verre?  
-Ben, c'est à dire, avec le whiky du cousin fergus…  
-En souvenir du bon vieux temps? Fit elle, en le prenant par le bras, sa poitrine l'effleurant légérement.  
-Baaaaaaah… D'accord!  
Ils traversèrent le jardin de leurs amis et discrétement, Lavande se retourna, et eu le temps de voir le visage de Parvati qui disparut derrière le rideau de la cuisine.

-Et voici ma garçonnière! Annonca Seamus en ouvrant la porte.  
-Je dois m'attendre à une odeur de vieille chaussette?  
-Non, j'ai appris à faire le ménage, depuis le temps, fit il avec son fameux sourire. Entre, le salon est par là.  
-Pas mal! Fit elle.  
La pièce principale faisait a la fois office de cuisine et de salon, mais elle était spacieuse, avec de grandes fenêtres.  
-Oh, tu as même un balcon! C'est adorable!  
-Euh ouais, mais fais gaffe… La rambarde est en fer, mais elle me paraît pas en super état…  
Lavande s'installa dans le canapé, tandis que Seamus leur amenait deux biéraubeurre.  
-Ca te dérange si j'enlève mes chaussures? Tu me connais, je fais la belle, mais je suis une chochotte…  
-T'as pas changé, fit il d'un sourire presque attendri.  
-J'espère que si! S'exclama t'elle. J'espère que je ne suis plus niaise et stupide!  
Seamus haussa les épaules.  
-Je l'ai jamais pensé. T'était peut étre un peu… Expansive, mais t'était pas niaise ni stupide. Tu était sensible et tu le disais.  
Lavande resta bouche bée.  
-T'est trop adorable! S'exclama t'elle.  
-Adorable? Ca fait un peu... Petit chiot.  
-Non, tu est aussi très séduisant.  
Seamus toussa en entendant l'aplomb avec lequel elle avait parler.  
-Euh... Merci...  
Nonchalamment, Lavande but une gorgée, avant de le regarder de nouveau.  
-Ah, ca me rappelle le bon vieux temps, fit elle.  
-Poudlard?  
-Non, nous deux.  
-Ah, oui... Fit il en rougissant.  
-D'ailleurs, c'était une belle période, fit elle en se levant, et en s'installant sur ses genoux.  
Seamus était stupéfait, mais ne dit rien, et la laissa faire. Elle lui prit sa bouteille des mains et la posa sur la table basse, avant de l'embrasser. Et quand il glissa une main sous sa robe, elle ne l'empêcha pas de continuer.

Lavande se réveilla dans un état de douce béatitude. Elle avait les yeux à demi ouverts et regardait le soleil qui traversait les rideaux, baignant la chambre de rouge. Ça lui rappellait le dortoir de Gryffondor. Le lit était tout tiède, et elle était encore a moitié endormie. Aaaaaaaah, quel bonheur… Pourquoi était elle aussi détendue, déja? Elle jeta un léger coup d'oeil à sa droite, et aperçut le visage endormi de Seamus. Il avait été parfait. Oh Merlin, non! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour passer la nuit avec son ex... Et vu le désordre des draps, ça avait même du être épique. Un coup du whisky, surement! Coup d'œil au réveil. 6 heures 47. Si elle se souvenait bien, Seamus travaillait, aujourd'hui, donc il allait bientôt se lever. Si elle partait tout de suite, peut-être qu'il en conclurait qu'il avait rêvé? Ou au moins, il n'oserait pas la recontacter... Lentement, en essayant de bouger les draps le moins possibles, elle s'extirpa du lit, et récupéra ses vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre. Elle se recoiffa avec ses doigts en sortant de la chambre. La porte grinça, mais Seamus ne bougea pas. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle gagna le salon, ou elle se mit en quête de ses chaussures. Elle les trouva sous le canapé.  
-Déjà levée?  
Lavande jura mentalement. Elle se releva et adressa un sourire a Seamus.  
-Hey! Euh! Ouais, j'ai du travail!  
Il était enroulé dans la couette, seule sa tête aux cheveux en désordre dépasser. Trop mignon. Non! Pas mignon! Du tout!  
-Tu reste pour le petit déjeuner?  
-C'est a diiiiiiiiiire… Heum… Ben non! J'dois aller bosser, tout ça, hein! Salut! Fit-elle en chaussant ses escarpins, avant de transplaner.  
Seamus, resté seul dans son salon, se demandait si il avait mauvaise haleine, ou si elle voulait éviter de le revoir.

Elle rentra chez elle pour se préparer, et fila au magasin. Elle passa la matinée à surveiller la rue du coin de l'œil, à travers la vitrine, des fois que Seamus débarquerait au magasin pour lui demander des explications. Mais il n'en fut rien. En revanche, Parvati passa sa tête dans la cheminée de l'arrière boutique, pour prendre des nouvelles.  
-Je suis occupée, répondit vaguement Lavande, espérant vaguement s'en sortir avec une excuse aussi facile.  
-Viens déjeuner ce midi, pour me raconter!  
-J'ai promis à Gary de rentrer pour le déjeuner.  
Lavande savait qu'elle ne faisait que retarder l'affrontement avec sa meilleure amie, mais ça lui laisserait peut être le temps de trouver une excuse pour avoir laissé tomber Seamus.  
Elle avait décidé de se plonger un peu dans les factures, quand en fin d'après-midi, Kim fit entrer quelqu'un dans son bureau.  
-Seamus! Bafouilla Lavande en laissant tomber sa plume sur un parchemin, le maculant d'encre.  
-Tu avais l'air occupée, alors j'ai préférer attendre la fin de la journée pour venir te voir, fit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.  
Lavande l'esquiva et lui adressa un sourire crispé.  
-Ouais, je suis débordée! C'est pour ça, que ce matin...  
-Tu as l'air d'avoir bien avancé, non? Fit-il en contemplant les factures classées. On pourrait aller dîner a deux?  
-C'est a dire...mon fils m'attend pour manger!  
-Alors juste un verre? Il n'est encore que 17 heures, tu as le temps!  
-Non, j'ai vraiment trop de travail.  
Et sans le laisser le temps de continuer, elle le poussa hors du bureau.

Les deux jours suivants furent assez délicats, car elle dut éviter à la fois Parvati et Seamus. Mais sa meilleure amie, si tenace, réussit finalement à la coincer. Elle lui transmit une invitation à dîner par le biais de Gary, et devant son fils, Lavande n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Elle se rendit donc aux Trois Balais en trainant des pieds. Quand elle rejoignit Parvati à leur table, celle-ci avait un petit sourire satisfait.  
-Je suppose qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veut pas me dire, fit-elle avec un air sévère qui rappelait celui du professeur MacGonagall. Sinon, tu ne m'aurais pas évité. Qu'as-tu fait, ou pas fait?  
-Eh bien... On est allé chez lui...  
-Et?  
-On as fait l'amour...  
-Puis?  
-Je me suis dit que c'était une erreur alors j'ai essayé de partir discrètement le matin.  
-Mais?  
-Il c'est réveillé avant que je parte.  
-Et maintenant?  
-Il veut me revoir.  
-Alors?  
-Je l'évite.  
Parvati poussa un soupir.  
-La dernière fois que tu t'est comportée de façon aussi pitoyable, c'était quand tu appelais Ron en doublant son nom...  
Lavande rougit à ce souvenir. Elle maugréa pour se donner contenance.  
-Oui mais bon, c'est un ex, lui et moi, ce serait pas une bonne idée...  
Parvati lui jeta un regard.  
-Oui, bon, d'accord! Je fuis, d'accord! Mais je me sens pas prête à recommencer une relation avec quelqu'un!  
-Franchement, pourquoi? T'as peur que Gary se sente rejeté?  
-Non!  
-Alors pourquoi?  
-Je sais pas, soupira t-elle.  
-Je vais pas non plus te forcer à fréquenter quelqu'un, fit Parvati, mais toute cette histoire est un peu bête. Ça te ferait du bien de fréquenter de nouveau un homme. Même si ce n'est pas Seamus!  
-Peut être...  
-En attendant, tu te comporte mal avec lui. Tu est distraite à un diner, puis tu lui saute dessus, et tu l'évite à nouveau...  
-C'est vrai, soupira de nouveau Lavande.  
Quand elle fut rentrée chez elle, elle écrivit une lettre à Seamus pour lui proposer de déjeuner ensembles le lendemain midi, s'excusant d'avoir aussi peut présente ces derniers jours, à cause de son travail.

Le déjeuner se passa à merveilles, et ils se promirent de se recontacter pour le week-end. Lavande l'embrassa même pour lui dire au revoir. Le samedi matin, alors qu'elle sortait dans son jardin pour transplaner à sa boutique, une silhouette se matérialisa prés d'elle, la faisant sursauter.  
-Bon Dieu, Parkinson! hurla t-elle.  
Elle porta une main à son cœur.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon jardin?  
-J'ai encore besoin de tes services!

* * *

Bah voila, que va t'il se passer? Lavande va t'elle rester avec Seamus? Que veut encore Pansy? Ou est passée cette foutue histoire d'anniversaire de Gary? Abby continuera t'elle de recouvrir ses parents de nourriture quand elle mange? La suite, bientôt!


	5. De l'orage dans l'air

**L'homme de sa vie**

Voici le dernier chapitre, de cette fiction, enfin =) Je publierais ensuite un petit épilogue, mais il sera plutôt court! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont suivie, bisous!

**Disclaimer:** le merveilleux monde de Harry Potter appartient toujours à la formidable JKR!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: De l'orage dans l'air**

-Comment ça, une commande spéciale? Demanda Gary.

-Absolument! Un costume pour le marié, et deux robes pour les demoiselles d'honneurs!

Gary distinguait a peine sa mère, frénétique dans son atelier, entourée de montagnes de tissus divers.

-Mais, et Tatie Beth?

-Je te conduirais à la gare ce soir, comme prévu!

-Donc tu ne viens pas?

Lavande leva le nez de ses croquis, l'air affolée.

-Non, je ne vais pas avoir le temps. Le mariage a lieu dans deux semaines.

-Bon... Je vais terminer ma valise, alors...

Pansy l'avait littéralement suppliée de s'occuper de cette nouvelle commande. Visiblement, sa belle mère avait été enchantée de la robe qu'avais conçu Lavande, et désirait qu'elle en fasse de même pour son fils et les demoiselles d'honneurs.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, elle dessinera les robes et le costume elle même! Avait dit Pansy, les larmes aux yeux.

Lavande ne pouvait décemment pas laisser commettre un tel massacre. Elle avait promis à Pansy que tout serait prêt a temps, et c'était enfermée dans son atelier pour des esquisses, le temps que Pansy revienne avec son fiancé, pour des mesures.

Le soir, elle transplana avec Gary près de la gare, et le laissa partir, seul, chez la cousine Beth. Elle sentait bien qu'il était déçu, et elle aussi aurait voulu passer du temp avec lui, mais apparemment, le sort était contre elle. Deux heures après, elle reçût un coup de téléphone, confirmant que Gary était bien arrivé. Il riait beaucoup au téléphone, car Beth avait proféré d'horribles malédictions à l'encontre de Lavande. Elle souhaita affectueusement à son fils de passer de bonnes vacances, et raccrocha avant de retourner à son travail.

Elle était un peu calmée, depuis que Pansy était revenue avec son fiancé: maintenant qu'elle avait les mesures, un costume se dessinait dans son esprit. Malgré le stress que lui apportait cette nouvelle commande, Lavande avait été très curieuse de revoir l'ancien Serpentard. Il avait l'air légèrement moins ahuri qu'avant, mais parlait toujours aussi peu. Cela dit, quand elle lui avait exposé ce qu'elle projetait pour son costume, il l'avait écoutée attentivement, et avait déclaré que ça lui plaisait.

Le lundi matin, elle se leva tôt, pour aller sur le chemin de traverse. Elle devait acheter du tissu, et avait donner rendez vous à Pansy dans sa boutique, pour prendre les mesures des demoiselles d'honneur. Lavande était fermement décidée à ne pas laisser sa maison devenir le quartier général d'un mariage Serpentard.

-Bonjour, Betty, fit Lavande en entrant dans la boutique.

-Bonjour, Lavande! Fit son employée. Ta boutique te manque même quand tu est en vacances? La taquina t'elle.

-Non, je sais qu'elle entre de bonnes mains avec toi. Au fait, tu as rencontré Kim?

-Oui, elle est arrivée tôt ce matin, pour se présenter, justement. Elle as l'air très motivée, cette petite.

-Oh, bonjour, Mrs Brown! Fit cette dernière, sortant de l'arrière boutique. Comment allez vous?

-Trés bien Kim, merci.

-Mais... La jeune employée s'interrompit un instant. Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas là, en Aout? Enfin, c'est votre boutique, se reprit elle en rougissant, mais je croyait que c'était Betty qui tenait la boutique, ce mois ci...

Lavande lui souri pour la rassurer.

-Tu as totalement raison, c'était bien ce qui était prévu, et ca va rester comme ça. Mais visiblement, ce projet de mariage s'étend, j'ai demandé à ma cliente de venir à la boutique, pour discuter de ça. J'utiliserais mon bureau, je ne vous dérangerez pas!

Lavande consulta sa montre.

-Bon, j'ai rendez vous a dix heures, je vous laisse, j'ai des courses à faire. Je reviens tout a l'heure. Si ma cliente arrive avant, faites la patienter dans mon bureau!

-A tout à l'heure! Répondirent en chœur Betty et Kim.

Dans un magasin de tissu moldu, Lavande choisit soigneusement le tissu pour le costume du marié. Elle reprit aussi du tissu argenté, pour les demoiselles d'honneur, dont les robes devaient rappeler celle de la mariée. Elle avait vu juste quand: quand elle revint à la boutique, Pansy était déjà là.

Cela dit, Lavande comprit très vite que Pansy voulait se débarrasser de cette corvée au plus vite. Les deux demoiselles d'honneur était des cousines de la famille mère, côté Français, et elles étaient redoutables.

La première était une nymphette de 13 ans, aussi maigre qu'un botruc, qui abordait un charmant air dégouté pour tout ce qui l'entourait.

La deuxième était une fillette de 8 ans qui courait partout, et se comportait comme une princesse, exigeant de la soie dorée pour sa robe, et rien de moins qu'un diadème pour sa coiffure.

Merlin. Lavande eu un regard compatissant pour Pansy, avant de menacer les deux terreurs de rater volontairement leurs robes si elles n'étaient pas un minimum coopératives.

Les deux premiers jours, Lavande fut débordée. Elle envoya une lettre à Seamus pour le prévenir qu'elle était trop occupée pour le voir. Elle s'occupa aussi d'organiser une petite fête d'anniversaire pour Gary, elle avait enfin reçu les billets pour la coupe du monde. Elle n'avait plus le temps de voir personne, les seules personnes à qui elle adressait la parole était son fils, qui lui décrivait ses journées au téléphone; et de façon moins réjouissante, Pansy qui passa la voir quasiment chaque jour. Après tout ça, Lavande aurait sérieusement besoin de vacances. Peut être fermerait elle la boutique une petite semaine après la rentrée...

-Mr Finningan, un certain Mr Thomas demande a vous voir, fit une femme à la figure replète, passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau de Seamus.

-Oui, bien sur, faites le entrer.

Dean ne tarda pas à entrer, un tas de parchemins roulés sous le bras.

-Salut vieux! Fit il en lui serrant la main. Comment ca va?

-Ca va et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire au ministère?

-Je me suis dit qu'on pourrais déjeuner ensembles. J'ai encore vendu quelques illustrations à la gazette, faut fêter ça!

-Félicitations, vieux! fit Seamus en se levant.

-Tu vois toujours Lavande, au fait? Demanda Dean quand ils furent installés au chaudron baveur.

Seamus fit un vague mouvement des épaules. Il s'expliqua devant le regard interrogateur de son ami.

-Oui et non, elle est... Bizarre. On as dîner ensembles, elle était trop absente. Après, je suis allé à sa boutique, elle était crispée. Puis je l'ai revue chez vous, et elle as passer la nuit chez moi, mais le lendemain, elle est partie très vite. Et puis elle as accepté qu'on re-dîne tout les deux et depuis, on c'est pas revus, elle as dit qu'elle avait du travail...

Dean resta l'air songeur.

-Tu sais, je pense que ca lui fait bizarre de revenir à tout ça... A ma connaissance, elle n'est sortie avec personne depuis qu'elle as eu Gary, et ca va bientôt faire 17 ans! Et puis elle m'avait dit que votre rupture avait été difficile pour elle, donc il doit aussi y avoir de ça...

-Et puis elle est super attachée à son fils, non? Demanda Seamus en coupant sa viande.

-Ah ça... Faut pas toucher à son "poussin"! Mais tu sais, elle as était prise au dépourvu quand elle s'est aperçue qu'elle était enceinte... On sait même pas qui est le père! C'était... Eh bien, c'était après que tu...

Dean s'interrompit, le regard soudain fixe.

-Après quoi? Demanda Seamus, distrait.

-Rien. Fit Dean. Je vais y aller, j'ai encore des trucs à faire. A la prochaine, vieux! Fit il, le front soudainement barré d'un froncement de sourcil.

Il jeta quelques pièce pour payer son repas, avant de partir d'un pas étrangement raide. Seamus soupira. D'abord Lavande, et maintenant Dean. Pourquoi les gens le fuyait il?

Lavande avait décidé de faire une petite pause et de venir rendre visite à Parvati. Elles étaient donc installées dans la cuisine, quand Dean rentra.

-Tient, te voila mon chéri? Fit Parvati. Je croyais que tu déjeunais au chaudron baveur?

Dean rentra d'un air furieux dans la cuisine.

-Ah tu est là, parfait! Fit il en voyant Lavande. Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit?

-Dit quoi? S'étonna Parvati.

-Seamus! Gary!

Lavande blêmit et sentit ses mains commencer à trembler.

-Mais de quoi tu parle, Dean? L'interrogea Parvati.

-Tu nous as cacher ca toutes ces années! Pourquoi? Exigea de savoir Dean.

Lavande fondit en sanglot et Parvati adressa un regard outré à son époux.

-Dean, qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-C'est son père, hoqueta Lavande entre deux pleurs.

-Le père de qui? Demanda bêtement Parvati en tendant un mouchoir à son amie.

-De Gary, tient, fit Dean en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Seamus est le père de Gary.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce, Parvati semblant assimiler la nouvelle. Lavande s'essuya les yeux avec le mouchoir de Parvati et lui jeta un regard. Celle ci semblait plus blessée qu'en colère.

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? Demanda t'elle d'une voix triste.

Lavande prit une inspiration pour essayer de se calmer.

-Je sais pas, je sais vraiment pas...

Sa voix se brisa, et elle renifla avant de continuer.

-J'étais même pas sure que c'était lui, j'y pensais pas. Mais maintenant qu'il est revenu... Oui, je sais que c'est lui, ils ont...

Elle soupira pour se donner contenance.

-Ils ont les mêmes expressions, les mêmes gestes, parfois. J'aurais... J'aurais dut vous en parler, mais... Je sais pas. Et puis il voulait qu'on se revoit! J'aurais tellement voulu que tout reste comme avant! Acheva t'elle en pleurant de nouveau.

-Dis pas de bêtises, fit Parvati d'un air pincé. Je sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas put te passer de Gary.

Elle se leva pour prendre la bouteille de jus de citrouille et resservit un verre à Lavande, qui reniflait. Dean, qui s'était tut jusqu'ici, laissa échapper un long soupir.

-Enfin, Lavande... C'est son fils, et il ignore totalement son existence... Et Gary, il n'as jamais connu son père!

-Mais il n'as jamais eu besoin de père, fit Lavande en s'essuyant les yeux de nouveau. Il avait toi. Et puis Georges.

-Justement, je suis pas sur que mon meilleur ami me pardonnera d'avoir servit de père à sa place, bougonna Dean, conquit malgré tout.

Parvati se rassit face à Lavande et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Et maintenant, tu compte faire quoi?

-Je sais pas, fit elle timidement. Vous me conseillez quoi?

Parvati soupira et lui prit les mains en secouant la tête.

-C'est à toi de voir. Déjà, compte tu continuer à fréquenter Seamus?

-Je l'aime beaucoup...

Dean hocha la tête.

-Tu devrais lui dire, alors... Après, tu verra bien...

-Et pour Gary?

-Ne dis rien pour le moment, conseilla Parvati. Tu avisera selon Seamus.

Dean approuva, et se leva pour prendre Lavande dans ses bras. Elle l'étreignit fort, puis se tourna vers Parvati, en lui adressant un petit sourire triste.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais dut te le dire...

Parvati haussa les épaules.

-Bah, tant pis, maintenant... Je pense que tu t'est suffisamment punie toute seule, je vais pas en rajouter. Tu va avoir besoin de courage.

Lavande hocha la tête et prit son sac à main, Parvati la raccompagna jusqu'a la porte. Elles se serrèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre puis Lavande sortit.

Quand Parvati revint dans la cuisine, Dean s'était rassit et contemplait le mur d'un air vague.

-Tu crois qu'elle va le faire? Lui demanda t'elle.

-Oui, fit il. Elle as du cran quand même. J'espère que tout va bien se passer...

Parvati grimaça.

-Espérons...

Après son rapide déjeuner avec Dean, Seamus était retourné au ministère, et avait travaillé mornement jusqu'à 17 heures, puis c'était empressé de rentrer chez lui. Il avait envie de se distraire. Il avait un nouveau hobby qui lui plaisait beaucoup: installer une chaise sur son minuscule balcon, et profiter de la douceur de l'été avec un bon roman et une bièraubeurre.

En Aout, l'atmosphère était plus lourde, et il transpirait un peu. Son verre vide, il décida d'aller se cherche une autre bièraubeurre bien fraiche, au frigo. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte-fenêtre, il sursauta en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage. Lavande venait d'apparaître au milieu de son salon, le visage brouillé et les yeux rouges.

-Lavande? Qu'est-ce que tu fais... T'as pleurer?

Il s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle le repoussa en reniflant.

-Je dois te dire quelque chose...

-Ah bon... Eh bien, asseyons nous, fit il, inquiet.

Lavande était déterminée, à présent. C'était peu être dut au verre de whisky pur feu qu'elle avait but, vidant définitivement le cadeau de Dean, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se donner du courage.

-Tu sais, j'ai un fils... Eh ben... Eh ben, il as un père quelque part. J'était pas sure de son identité, mais récemment, j'ai compris qui s'était et puis...

-Tu veut qu'on arrête de se fréquenter parce que tu va retourner avec lui? La coupa Seamus, blessé.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, non. Non, pas du tout. Son père, je crois, je crois que c'est toi, Seamus. Je crois que tu est le père de Gary.

Seamus la dévisagea, éberlué.

-J'aurais dut te le dire mais... Je sais pas, tu était déjà parti, et j'était pas sure que se soit toi, alors... Et puis, voila, avec le temps...

-T'est complètement folle, fit Seamus.

-Mais...

Il se leva

-MAIS QUOI? Tu aurais dut me le DIRE!

-Seamus, tu était parti, tu avais le poste dont tu rêvait...

-ET ALORS? Rugit il. Je passe pour un salaud! J'ai jamais dit que je voulais pas l'élever, ce gosse! Tu m'as même pas laisser le choix! Tu crois que j'aurais pas voulu le connaître?

-Mais j'avais pas le choix! Fit Lavande en se remettant à pleurer. J'était seule! Je n'étais même pas sure que tu étais son père!

-Tu devais bien, t'en douter, non?

-Non! J'ai connu d'autres hommes après toi! Mais maintenant que je te vois, je suis sure que c'est toi!

-Je... Tu...

Incapable de trouver les mots, Seamus donna un violent coup de pied dans la table basse.

-Je suis ici depuis plus d'un mois! T'avais largement le temps de me le dire!

-Et quoi? S'énerva Lavande à son tour. Salut Seamus, t'as un fils caché, coucou, il as 17 ans?

-Ça aurait toujours été mieux que me mentir comme tu l'as fait ces dernières semaines!

-Je t'ai pas mentit!

-Mais tu m'as rien dit non plus!

Lavande avait maintenant les joues trempées. Elle s'essuya le visage rageusement. Seamus lui tourna le dos, et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches, pour se contenir.

-Tu l'as... Je veux dire... Tu l'as bien élevé j'espère?

-Seamus! Cria Lavande, outrée. Bien sur que je l'ai bien élevé, tu me prend pour qui?

-Tu lui as mentit, à moi et à lui, pendant 17 ans, alors...

-T'est horrible! Fit Lavande. Je lui est jamais mentit! Je lui est dit qu'avec son papa, on s'aimait plus depuis longtemps, et qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait un fils, car on avait perdu le contact. Il l'as très bien vécu, car je me suis très bien occupée de lui!

-Tu...

Seamus se laissa tomber dans le canapé et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Lavande se moucha bruyamment.

-Il as quel âge, ce gosse?

-17 ans, bientôt, renifla Lavande. Bientôt, Lundi.

Seamus avait plein de questions à lui poser, mais il soupira.

-Je veux le voir.

-Tu est sur? Fit Lavande, un peu prise au dépourvu.

-Il est pas question que je passe un jour de plus sans le connaitre.

-Il est pas là, fit Lavande. Je veux dire... Il passe la semaine en vacances, chez une cousine à moi. Il rentre ce week end. Tu pourra le voir à ce moment là, si tu veux. Mais je voudrais lui parler d'abord, s'il te plait.

-Vaudrait peut être mieux que tu le prévienne, en effet, quand il saura que sa mère lui ment depuis toujours...

Lavande, qui s'était un peu calmée, fondit de nouveau en pleurs. Seamus se sentit rougir. Il était peut être aller un peu trop loin, là... Il lui tapotât timidement l'épaule, et elle se jeta dans ses bras, inondant sa chemise.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Lavande se sentait un peu hébétée. Elle avait passer la nuit chez Seamus. Ils avaient dîner d'une boîte de raviolis, seul plat que savais cuisiner Seamus, et s'étaient mis au lit assez tôt. Lavande n'avait même pas oser évoquer l'idée de faire l'amour. Seamus lui avait tourner le dos, et Lavande avait préférer ne rien dire. Elle se leva, et traina des pieds jusqu'a la cuisine. Seamus y était assis, pour le petit déjeuner.

-Salut... Fit elle timidement.

Il haussa les épaules et lui désigna une tasse de thé

-J'ai penser... Fit elle. Je pourrais te le présenter Lundi. Bon, c'est le jour de son anniversaire, grimaça t'elle, mais c'est le plus tôt que je puisse faire.

-D'accord, fit Seamus en mordant sombrement dans un toast.

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, puis Seamus parti prendre sa douche, pour aller au ministère. Lavande en profita pour ranger le petit déjeuner. Puis Seamus la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

-Je dois aller bosser, fit il. Je te revois Lundi?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je te tiens au courant, promit elle.

Elle l'enlaça.

-Je tiens à toi, fit elle timidement.

Il ne répondit rien, mais l'embrassa. Avant de transplaner, Lavande songea que ca aurais put être pire.

Quand elle réapparut dans son jardin, elle aperçut une silhouette assise sur le perron.

-Ah, te voila! Fit Pansy. Ca fait une demi-heure que j'attend!

En la voyant approcher, elle remarqua ses cernes.

-Eh bien, ricanât elle, on dirait que tu as eu une nuit agitée.

-T'imagine même pas, fit sombrement Lavande en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée. T'as de la chance que j'ai fini le costume hier.

Elle le confia à Pansy et lui indiqua qu'elle se mettait tout de suite aux robes. Pansy sortit deux cartons de son sac à main.

-Tient, fit elle les tendant à Lavande, se sont des invitations pour mon mariage. Comme ça, si les gens ont des questions à poser sur ma robe, ils viendront te voir. Et puis, vient accompagnée. Bien que visiblement, se ne sera pas un problème, ajoutât- elle d'un ton ironique.

Lavande hocha la tête, et la mit dehors. Engloutissant des quantités astronomiques de thé, Lavande passa le reste de la semaine, jour et nuit, à coudre les deux robes. Elle voulait absolument terminer avant le Dimanche: pour le soir, quand Gary rentrerait de la gare, elle avait inviter ses amis pour son anniversaire. Parvati passa quand même la voir pour savoir si elle avait parler à Seamus, et son amie lui confirma qu'elle l'avait fait, avant de lui annoncer qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de travail. Le Samedi soir, enfin, elle confia les deux robes à Pansy, surprise que se soit fini aussi vite.

-T'as une sale tête, fit elle en sortant de la cheminée.

-Ca fait trois jours que je dessine et je couds sans interruption, grogna Lavande. Tu m'étonne que j'ai une sale tête.

Pansy s'émerveilla devant les robes, et remercia Lavande.

-En tout cas... Bravo, tu as était efficace, fit Pansy en sortant une énorme bourses de son sac à main. J'ai mit plus que le prix prévu, indiqua t'elle. Ça le vaut largement, surtout que ca reste malgré tout moins cher que si j'avais été ailleurs. Bien que j'en ai les moyens!

Lavande soupira. Celle la, alors, toujours snob... Après le départ de Pansy, Lavande s'effondra sur son lit, et dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Quand elle fut levée, elle fila sur le chemin de traverse pour déposer la bourse de Pansy, et faire des courses pour l'anniversaire de Gary, avant de s'attaquer à la maison. En vivant trois jours comme un zombie, elle avait semé un énorme bazar. Les sorts ménagers mirent de la l'ordre et du propre, et puis elle s'accorda une pause sandwich à midi, et cuisina pour le soir. Molly, toujours ravie d'organiser quelque chose, vint en renfort, et elles concoctèrent un menu pantagruélique. Vers 17 heures, les amis de Poudlard de Gary arrivèrent et ils décorèrent le jardin avec des lampions, avant d'installer des tables. Au fur et a mesure, les invités arrivèrent, pêle-mêle de camarades de Gary et d'amis de Lavande, et tout fut prêt en un rien de temps. Lavande prit une douche rapide, et transplana à la gare. Quand elle arriva sur le quai, essoufflée, Gary l'attendait en souriant, avec sa valise et un sac rempli de pots de confiture. Elle le serra fort dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manquer, mon poussin, soupira t'elle.

-C'était génial, on as trop rigolé avec Ralph! Fit il alors qu'ils sortaient de la gare. Et ta commande, ca c'est bien passé?

Quand ils eurent trouvé un endroit discret, ils transplanèrent.

Gary manqua de faire une crise cardiaque quand il atterrit dans son jardin, et qu'une foule de personnes lui hurla joyeux anniversaire.

-Maman! Fit il, tu m'as organisé un anniversaire!

Il étreignit sa mère, et entreprit de saluer tout le monde, ce qui mit beaucoup de temps, sous l'œil fier de Lavande.

La soirée fut une réussite. Tout le monde apprécia le repas, et Gary était très heureux de revoir tout le monde. Georges fit exploser des pétards, qu'il avait spécialement modifiée pour qu'ils inscrivent le nom de son filleul. Il en offrit une boite entière à Gary, qui lui sauta au cou. Puis on mangea le gâteau, énorme, apporté par Molly. Gary eu de nombreux cadeaux à ouvrir, avant que sa mère lui tende une enveloppe.

-Je sais, c'est moins impressionnant que le cadeau de Dean mais je pense que ça te plaira quand même.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, car Dean lui avait offert un cadeau emballé dans de nombreuses boites de cartons, que Gary avait mit du temps à ouvrir. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, regarda les billets, et sauta au cou de sa mère, les faisant basculant par dessus le banc. Ils se relevèrent en riant.

-T'est géniale, maman!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est Gary?

-Ouais, dis nous, vieux!

-C'est des billets pour la coupe du monde de quidditch!

Ses amis sifflèrent, pendant que les adultes applaudissaient.

-T'est la meilleure des mères, lui chuchotât plus tard Gary, alors que les invités commençaient à partir.

Lavande lui adressa un sourire à la fois ému, et gêné. Elle n'était pas sure qu'elle allait le rester très longtemps... Elle n'eu pas le courage de lui annoncer pour son père, le soir même, et le laissa aller se coucher avec ses amis.

Quand elle se réveilla, après une nuit agitée de cauchemars où Gary quittait la maison, elle avait les nerfs en pelote. Il était encore tôt, son fils et ses amis dormaient encore. Elle descendit à la cuisine sur la pointe des pieds, pour ne réveiller personne, et entreprit de préparer un solide petit déjeuner. La meute d'adolescents ne tarda pas à envahir la cuisine, attirés par la bonne odeur. Puis, chacun ramassa ses affaires, remercia Lavande pour son hospitalité, et donna rendez-vous à Gary sur le quai 9 3/4.

Se retrouvant seule avec son fils, Lavande angoissait à l'idée de la conversation qui les attendaient. Gary lui sauva la mise, sans le savoir, en lui indiquant qu'il passerait l'après-midi à la boutique de Ron et Georges, qui l'avait invité à venir voir ses nouveaux produits.

Elle repoussa fermement la voix de sa conscience qui lui disait de retenir son fils, en décidant qu'elle avait bien besoin d'une petite pause. Elle lui souhaita donc de profiter de la journée de sa majorité.

-C'est vrai, je suis majeur! S'exclama t'il. Experlliarmus!

Le sort frappa de plein fouet un vase, qui se pulvérisa sous la puissance.

-Tu peux aussi nettoyer tout seul, maintenant, sourit Lavande.

Elle chaussa de larges lunettes de soleil et un grand chapeau de paille, et s'installa sur la chaise longue du jardin.

Elle renversa sa tête sur le coussin de la chaise, profitant pour la première fois de l'été, du soleil. Il était brulant, et la sueur faisait glisser ses lunettes. Elle sentait aussi que sa robe devenait moite.

Qu'avait elle encore fait? Enfin, elle n'y pouvait rien, Dean avait deviner tout seul... D'ailleurs, en y repensant, c'était étonnant que personne ne se soit aperçu de ça, avant. C'était tellement stupide...

La lassitude l'envahit, elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie, au soleil, sur cette chaise...

Si elle avait put revenir en arrière, au début de l'été, elle l'aurait dit à Seamus... Ou même, avant! Quand elle avait découvert sa grossesse! Elle aurait écrit à Seamus, et il serait revenu... Gary, son fils, son bébé... Elle allait le faire souffrir, son fils adoré...

-Maman, maman... Réveille toi, maman!

Lavande sursauta et manqua de tomber de la chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Rien, rien, je crois que tu t'est endormie, fit une voix amusée.

Lavande cligna des yeux, et regarda son fils, penché sur elle. Le soleil avait baissé dans le ciel, et l'air était beaucoup moins lourd.

-Je crois que tu as pris un coup de soleil sur le nez, fit il.

-Mince, il est quelle heure?

-Quasiment sept heures, t'as dormi tout l'aprem'?

-Je crois bien...

Elle se tourna pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la chaise. Il s'assit à ses côtés.

-T'as l'air fatiguée, m'man, ca va, en ce moment? Avec cette histoire de mariage, tout ça...

Elle soupira.

-Gary, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Il c'est passé quelque chose de grave? Fit il, visiblement inquiet.

-Oui, et non. Personne n'est mort. Et personne n'est malade ou en danger non plus, s'empressa t'elle d'ajouter en voyant son visage se décomposer.

-Alors? Murmura t'il.

-Je crois... Que j'ai retrouvé ton père.

Gary resta interdit un moment. Lavande pinça les lèvres, consciente de la brutalité de la révélation.

-Tu me dis ça parce que je suis majeur? Fit il, la voix cassée.

-Oh non, mon chéri, fit elle en le prenant dans ses bras. En réalité... C'est plus compliqué que ça... Je suis tellement désolée...

Gary renifla, mais ne dit rien.

-Je t'avais dit, tu le savais, que ton père était parti avant même qu'il sache que tu allait venir au monde... Il n'en as jamais rien sut... Mais ces dernières semaines, il est revenu en Angleterre. Alors... Je savais pas comment m'y prendre, mais Dean m'y as aider, et je lui ai dit. Dit, qu'il avait un fils, que c'était toi. Et il aimerait bien te connaitre, conclut elle maladroitement.

Gary resta silencieux, tandis que sa mère lui caresser longuement les cheveux.

-Il s'appelle comment?

-Seamus, Seamus Finningan. Il est Irlandais, en fait.

-Il est comment?

Lavande soupira.

-Tu peut le savoir par toi même, si tu veux. Mais si tu ne veux pas le voir, je respecterais ta décision, mon poussin. Il est... Formidable.

Elle l'embrassa sur le haut du crane, et il se dégagea de son étreinte, les yeux rougis.

-Je peux le voir maintenant?

-Bien sur, fit elle, un peu surprise. Tu est sur?

Il hocha la tête, et elle se leva pour aller dans le salon.

Quand elle sortit de la cheminée de Seamus, elle le trouva directement sur le canapé.

-Enfin! Fit il. Tu avais dit que tu me tiendrait au courant!

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Il veux te voir.

-Maintenant?

-Je croyais que tu voulais le voir au plus vite?

-J'arrive...

Dans son salon, elle retrouva Gary, qui avait repris contenance, et c'était assis sur le canapé.

Seamus sortit de la cheminée, juste derrière elle.

-Gary... Voici Seamus.

Il la bouscula un peu, pour aller serrer la main de son fils.

-Je suis très heureux de te connaitre. Et euh... Je voulais que tu sache, je t'ai jamais abandonner, je savais pas...

Gary fronça les sourcils, tandis que Lavande se mordait la lèvre, devant la maladresse de Seamus.

-Je sais, fit Gary. Vous étiez... Enfin, tu... Étais parti avant.

L'atmosphère était aussi épaisse qu'un bon vieux porridge. Lavande toussotât.

-Je vais vous laisser tout les deux, non? Fit Lavande. Et elle sortit, sans attendre de réponse.

Quand elle transplana, dans le jardin de Dean et Parvati, elle aperçut cette dernière, qui arrosait des massifs desséchés.

-Salut, fit elle. Tu bronze?

Lavande se souvint qu'elle portait toujours son chapeau et ses lunettes.

-J'ai était interrompue, fit elle sobrement. Tu crois que tu peux sauver tes fleurs?

-J'essaie, en tout cas. Mais je suppose que tu n'est pas là pour me parler de mon jardin.

-Je viens de laisser Gary avec Seamus.

-Tu veut un verre?

Lavande sourit. Parvati la comprenait parfaitement.

Dans le salon, Dean initiait sa fille aux joies de la télévision.

-Chéri, sort le whisky du cousin Fergus, lança Parvati.

Il sursauta, et se tourna vers elles.

-Oh, Lavande.

-Je viens de laisser Gary et Seamus, tout les deux, le coupa t'elle.

-Tu est sure que c'est une bonne idée, de les laisser tout les deux? Demanda Parvati, quand Lavande fut servie.

-J'ai plus rien à faire, fit celle-ci fermement. Ils sont tout les deux au courant, ça les concernent. Qu'ils se disent ce qu'ils ont à se dire, c'est leur histoire, maintenant. Je n'ai pas à m'en mêler.

Parvati hocha la tête, mais Dean semblait désapprouver.

-T'as pas peur que ça tourne mal?

-Non, répondit elle, sure d'elle. Ils avaient tout deux envie de connaître l'autre.  
-C'est original, comme cadeau d'anniversaire, fit Parvati en empêchant sa fille de jouer avec la bouteille.

Les deux amies se jetèrent un regard complice et éclatèrent de rire, pendant que Dean maugréait que les femmes étaient stupides.

Quand Lavande rentra chez elle, elle entendit des voix dans la cuisine.

-C'est moi, fit elle en passant sa tête par la porte.

Gary et Seamus étaient attablés à la table de la cuisine, devant deux bièraubeurres. Ils avaient l'air un peu plus détendus qu'au moment où elle était partie.

-Je peux m'asseoir?

Gary hocha la tête.

-Alooooooooooooooors... Quoi de neuf?

Gary eu un sourire amusé, mais Seamus parut se renfermer un peu.

-J'ai dit à... A Seamus, fit Gary en hésitant sur la façon sur la façon à désigner son père, que tu m'avais offert des billets pour la coupe du monde. Il compte y aller aussi.

Lavande eu un petit rire. Elle pouvait au moins compter sur le quidditch pour les rapprocher.

-Tu veut rester dîner, Seamus? Proposa Lavande.

-Je veux pas déranger, avanca t'il prudemment.

Gary secoua la tête pour indiquer que ca ne le dérangeais pas. Lavande décida de les inclure dans la préparation du dîner, au moins, ils auraient de quoi s'occuper. Ce fut assez étrange d'éplucher des pommes de terre à trois, mais ils réussirent à meubler la conversation avec des sujets neutres.

En fin de soirée, Seamus proposa à Gary de venir passer la journée du lendemain chez lui.

-On pourrais... Je sais pas, aller se balader. Ou aller faire du quidditch!

-D'accord, accepta Gary. Par contre, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis fatigué.

-Oui mon poussin, c'est vrai que tu as eu une longue journée, fit Lavande en l'embrassant.

Il hésita avant de serrer son père dans ses bras, et sortit de la cuisine. Lavande se retrouva seul avec Seamus. Visiblement, il faisait toujours la tête, mais semblait heureux d'avoir rencontrer Gary.

-Tu le trouve comment? Demanda doucement Lavande.

-Il est... Cool, comme gosse, fit Seamus en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Tu l'as... Bien élevé.

Lavande leva les yeux au ciel.

-Seamus, franchement! Je l'ai élevé seule, mais je l'ai parfaitement bien élevé! Oui j'ai eu tort, j'aurais dut te le dire plus tôt, mais qu'aurais tu fait, à ma place? Ma situation as était difficile, je t'interdis de me juger, surtout à cause d'une... D'une éjaculation!

Seamus, qui venait de boire une gorgée de bièraubeurre, s'étrangla avec et se mit à tousser. Il rougissa, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suppose... Que ça aurais put être pire...

Lavande se leva, et s'installa sur ses genoux. Seamus ne dit rien, mais la laissa faire.

-Et nous deux?

Seamus l'entoura de ses bras.

-Je sais pas. Je tiens à toi, mais maintenant...

-C'est vrai que se serais bizarre, concéda Lavande. Mais pourquoi pas?

-On verra, fit il.

Lavande se dit qu'elle pouvait peut être l'embrasser à présent. Et elle le fit.

-Dis moi, fit Seamus, quand ils détachèrent leurs lèvres, tu n'aurais pas un peu but, par hasard?

Lavande haussa les épaules.

-Quand même, avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'avais bien besoin d'un bon verre!

-Je pourrais aussi... Te réconforter...

-Vaudrais savoir ce que tu veut!

Seamus se contenta de l'embrasser à son tour.

Au petit matin, Seamus ronflait dans la lit de Lavande. Celle ci se tourna et se blottit contre le torse de Seamus. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et soupira.

-C'était peut être pas une bonne idée...

Lavande se redressa sur le lit.

-Ah non Seamus! Je ne veux pas t'entendre! On est grands, on sait ce qu'on fait, et on l'assume! C'est toi qui as commencer, si tu voulais arrêter, il fallait le dire!

-Ca aurais été dommage de gâcher un aussi bon moment, ricana Seamus.

Lavande l'étouffa avec son oreiller.

Un peu plus tard, ils se levèrent enfin. Seamus remit ses vêtements, alors que Lavande enfilait sa robe de chambre. Il l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir, et entra dans la cheminée, avant de disparaitre. Elle monta dans la chambre de Gary, et ouvrit doucement la porte.

-Tu dors, mon poussin? Murmura t'elle.

-Non, fit la voix de Gary. Je pensais.

Dans la pénombre, Lavande traversa la chambre, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Ca va? Demanda t'il.

-C'est plutôt moi qui te devrais te le demander, soupira Lavande. Mon pauvre chéri, tu en as appris des choses, depuis hier...

-Mais non, maman, ça va.

Il se redressa pour l'étreindre.

-Je suis... Content. Pour être honnête, je crois que je pourrais jamais le considérer comme mon père, car ca fait trop longtemps que tu assume les deux rôles de parent. Ca fait trop bizarre. Mais je suis content de le connaître.

-Tant mieux, mon poussin, soupira Lavande.

Il y eu quelques instants de silence, et Gary reprit la parole.

-Vous couchez ensembles?

-Gary! S'offusqua Lavande, avant de rougir. Tu ne nous as pas entendu, au moins...?

-Euh, non non... Mais il m'as dit, hier soir, que vous vous fréquentiez depuis quelques semaines. Mais il savait pas si ça allait continuer.

-Je pense, fit Lavande, songeuse. Au final, je crois que je l'ai jamais vraiment oublier, et lui non plus. Mais tu ne trouve pas ça étrange?

-Au point où on en est, fit Gary, un rire dans la voix. Moi, je veux que tu sois heureuse, t'as tellement fait pour moi.

Décidément, Lavande se transformait en fontaine, ces derniers temps.

Lavande était enfin en vacances. Elle avait deux semaines de retard sur son planning de farniente, mais elle s'en remettrais. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer. Gary déserta la maison des journées entières, Seamus voulant rattraper le temps perdu. Visiblement, le quidditch était un bon moyen d'entretenir des liens. Voulant se racheter de dix-sept ans de cadeaux en retard, il lui offrit le dernier balai nimbus, le même que Gary avait admirer en vitrine au début de l'été.

Il les emmena aussi, elle et Gary, chez ses parents. Il décida de leur dire la vérité, et Mrs Finningan, d'abord choquée, déclara ensuite que son fils avait au moins fait une chose correcte dans sa vie: son petit fils. Et elle fut conquise par Lavande, quand elle appris que c'était à elle qu'elle devait les efforts vestimentaires de Seamus. Mr Finningan, lui, décida qu'il fallait fêter ça. C'est ainsi que Gary gouta pour la première fois, le grand, le célébre, whisky du cousin Fergus.

Il fallut aussi régler une question épineuse: qui accompagnerait Lavande au mariage de Pansy?

Gary eu soudainement une sortie avec des amis, ce jour là, et comme c'était en week end, Seamus ne put y échapper. Le Samedi de la troisième semaine d'Aout, ils assistèrent donc au mariage des Serpentards, dans la demeure familiale des Flint. Curieusement, il avait assez peu de Serpentards. Ou plutôt, il y avait suffisamment d'autres invités pour que ces derniers passent inaperçus. Le nouveau couple cherchait à se racheter une réputation, car il y avait a peu près tout les personnes importantes, au niveau du ministère. Ils croisèrent notamment Hermione, en sa qualité d'assistante de chef de département, et Ron, pour son rôle de maître de guilde. Celui ci parut surpris de voir Seamus tenir Lavande par la taille, mais Hermione se contenta de féliciter Lavande pour sa robe, avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle leur appris également que Harry et Ginny avaient étés invités, mais qu'ils avaient soigneusement décliné l'invitation.

Alors, qu'ils se séparaient pour aller saluer d'autres invités, Hermione eu une curieuse question pour Lavande.

-Comment va Gary, au fait? La majorité, c'est le moment où notre vie prend un nouveau tournant, n'est-ce pas?

-Mieux que jamais, répondit fermement Lavande. Il trouve Seamus très sympathique.

Elle n'avait pas précisé qu'il était bien le père de Gary, mais elle savait qu'Hermione l'avait compris. Ils avaient décider de rester vague sur ce point, auprès de leurs amis. Ils verraient que Lavande et Seamus avait repris leur relation là ou elle en était rester, et si Gary s'entendaient si bien avec lui, ce serait surement parce qu'il voyait en lui un père de substitution.

Le mariage fut somptueux et pompeux. Lavande admira fièrement son travail, et Seamus admit que c'était très beau. Il y eu ensuite un long cocktail, ou tout les invités purent danser. Après quelques danses, Lavande et Seamus décidèrent de s'asseoir, et plusieurs femmes vinrent voir Lavande, Pansy leur ayant indiquer qu'elle était la conceptrice de la robe. Certaines voulaient une robe de mariée, pour leur fille, et d'autres voulaient des robes de soirée, pour des occasions spéciales. Lavande prit leurs noms, promis de réfléchir à leurs commandes (beaucoup étaient françaises, de la famille de Flint!), et les invita, en attendant, à passer à sa boutique, où elles trouveraient peut être quelque chose si elle déclinait leur proposition. A un moment, ils virent Pansy foncer vers eux, et se laisser tomber sur une chaise, à leurs tables.

-Merlin... Fichu mariage... Maugréa t'elle.

Elle siffla les deux coupes de champagne posées sur la table, et indiqua a un serveur de lui en apporter une autre.

-Dis donc, Parkinson, t'as pas peur de boire un coup de trop? Fit Lavande, amusée.

-Crois moi, il en faut, pour tenir face à ma belle-mère, grogna t-elle.

Elle lorgna Seamus, qui écoutait en silence.

-Finningan, hein? Les petits gryffondors se retrouvent entre eux, c'est mignon!

-Tu viens de te marier avec un serpentard, indiqua Lavande. C'est la même chose.

-Nous, c'est par honneur! Vous vous faites ca par niaiserie! Potter et sa rouquine, Granger et Weasley, même Thomas et Patil! Au final, ya que Longdubat qui y as échapper! Plus intelligent que je l'aurais cru!

Elle eu un petit rire, et se leva lourdement.

-Bon, si je passe trop de temps loin de mon cher époux, on va croire que je le délaisse. Brown, tu as fait un excellent travail, je dois au moins le connaitre. Finningan, à la prochaine!

Et elle disparu dans la foule des invités. Lavande éclata de rire.

-Je lui souhaite du courage, avec un mari pareil, elle va en avoir besoin, fit Seamus.

Il se leva, et la prit par la main.

-On rentre? On as mieux à faire ailleurs, non? Et puis, si Gary n'est pas là...

Lavande approuva, et ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rejoindre la maison de Lavande.

Lavande avait réintégré son QG de vacances: la chaise longue. Quelques jour auparavant, l'orage avait éclater, achevant l'ère de lourdeur de l'été. L'air redevenait plus doux, plus agréable. Lavande c'était servi un grand verre de jus de citrouille, et avait plonger avec délice dans un roman. Un peu plus loin dans le jardin, Gary réparait son vélo, qu'il avait endommager au cours d'une escapade. Il essayait notamment quelques sorts de réparation, que lui avait enseigner Seamus. Il serait bientôt temps de dîner, les ombres commençaient à s'étirer, sur le sol. Lavande s'étira longuement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer l'été...

-Tu veut manger quoi, se soir, mon chéri? Fit elle. Il reste des lasagnes, mais je peut aussi faire autre chose.

-Ça me va, répondit il en levant le nez de son vélo. Dit, tu crois que je pourrais aller faire mes courses de rentrée avec Seamus? Il me l'as proposer, la dernière fois.

-Si tu veut mon chéri, fit Lavande en se levant. Enfin, on as le temps!

-Le temps? Mais maman, la rentrée, c'est dans deux jours! Fit Gary en éclatant de rire.

* * *

Voici donc... La fin =) Il y a quelques références à un film, que les éclairés reconnaitront ^^


	6. Deux hommes pour le prix d'un

**L'homme de sa vie**

Voici ce petit épilogue... Très court, juste pour la forme!

**Disclaimer:** Encore et toujours... Propriété de JKR!

* * *

**Epilogue: Deux hommes pour le prix d'un**

Le 1er Septembre arriva très vite. Lavande regrettait beaucoup de ne pas avoir profiter plus de la présence de son fils, pendant les vacances, mais maintenant, elle devait le partager. Profitant honteusement de la faiblesse de son fils, face à sa tristesse de mère, elle lui extorqua la promesse de lui écrire au moins une fois par semaine.

-De toute façon, tu va en avoir, des prouesses à raconter, avec ton nouveau balai!

Gary n'avait rien répondu, mais sa mère était sure qu'il aurait rapidement une nouvelle petite amie. Et cette fois ci, elle demanderait à Seamus de parler à son fils de la sexualité!

-Mon poussin, tu va me manquer!

-Je sais, maman, je te manque tout les ans.

-Quand même! Et tu est si grand, maintenant!

-Oui maman, j'ai dix-sept ans.

-Mon chéri, tu as tellement grandis!

Gary soupira. Lavande le relâcha enfin, s'essuyant un peu les yeux; et il se tourna vers Seamus, qui avait tenu à venir.

-Passe une bonne rentrée, et... Travaille bien, fit il, peu habitué à dire des choses pareilles.

Il le serra brièvement contre lui, et l'aida à monter sa malle dans le train. Gary s'empressa de disparaitre dans les couloirs du train, sans doute pour montrer son nouveau balai à ses amis, mais réapparut vite à une fenêtre, pour les saluer de la main, alors que le train démarrer.

Seamus enlaça Lavande, qui reniflait.

-On devrait y aller, fit il. Le train est parti, maintenant.

-Il va tellement me manquer, soupira Lavande. Trois mois et demi! C'est long!

-Mais il va t'écrire! Et à moi aussi, j'espère. Et on le reverra à Noël. Fit Seamus, alors qu'ils retrouvaient la gare moldue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire, en attendant? Le soir, je le verrais même plus!

-Vois le bon côté des choses, fit Seamus. Tu ne pourra plus t'ennuyer, je suis là!

-C'est pas pareil, Gary, c'est mon bébé...

-Mais maintenant, tu as un homme, rien que pour toi! Se vanta t'il.

-Tu rêve ou quoi? C'est Gary, l'homme de ma vie!


End file.
